Standing Together
by Samarus
Summary: What happens to Bella when she  goes to confront Jacob when he won't return her phone calls? When destiny throws Bella and Jacob together will they be able to overcome the obstacles thrown at them? Or will they be torn apart?
1. This Sucks!

Disclaimer: Twilight it's characters and everything in the book and about the book belong to Stephanie Meyer. I'm just borrowing them so I can have some fun

**This Sucks!**

**BPOV**

I was sick of this! Jake and I had been friends for as long as I could remember. He knew what I had gone through, watched me battle depression. All because of what _he _had done to me. Jake was there when I needed him and had been there through everything. He had helped me get through some of the worst days and now he's stopped talking to me?

I had been so depressed after _he_ had left that I didn't want to do anything. I just sat in my room all day doing nothing. I didn't want to talk to any of my friends even though they called and I didn't want to go to school or even come downstairs to eat. I couldn't have eaten because I had no appetite and I couldn't sleep either. Every time I closed my eyes I would see I _him_. I keep hearing _him _tell me that I wasn't good enough and that I didn't belong in his world. I kept seeing _him_ walk away after telling me that he didn't want me anymore. That's when I would wake up screaming only to find my dad once again at my side. I felt horrible for doing this to him but nothing could keep the nightmares away.

When my dad told me that he was sending me back to Florida so I could start over I was scared. I didn't want to leave because then _he _wouldn't be able to find me. So I told my dad that I was going to be going to the movies with Jessica. The movies were fun and that's when I saw them sitting on their bikes. I went for a short ride and heard his voice, that's when I decided to seek danger so I could hear it more often. I took the bikes to Jake hoping he would agree to help me rebuild them. When he ran out of the garage and hugged me it felt good. I felt … well safe would be the correct word. That was something that I hadn't felt in a long time and it was very foreign. I was so sure Jake would say no after he reffered to the bikes as scrap metal.

When he said yes, I was so happy that I think I smiled maybe even laughed for a split second. As we spent more and more time together rebuilding the bikes, I started to realize that when I was around Jake I didn't hurt as much. I felt almost like my old self again. I realized that I liked spending time with him and that I looked forward to it. Finally the rebuild was done and I was getting ready to ride. Right before I took off I heard _his voice_ telling me to stop. I wanted to hear it again so badly that I took off, but before I knew it I was going to fast. I was loosing control of the bike and it started to wobble, faintly I heard Jake's voice yelling at me to hit the break. It was too late the bike tipped sideways and I was flung off of it.

I think I hit a tree stump. All I know is that my head hurt. I was expecting Jake to tell me that I shouldn't have been so careless when he ran up to me. To my surprise he wasn't mad that I crashed a bike he had put so much time and care into fixing. He was worried about _me_. When he realized I was bleeding he didn't hesitate or freak out. Just took off his shirt and used it to soak up the blood. Seeing him shirtless didn't help me concentrate on what he was asking me at that moment. In fact it was one very big distraction because he's very…. well muscular and good looking. I told him that I thought he was sorta beautiful and he just smiled my Jacob smile and asked me how hard I hit my head.

Mike invited me to go to the movies and I invited all of my other friends. In the end though, the only two who showed up were Mike and Jake. Talk about awkward, me and two guys who both like me. Mike got sick halfway through the movie and we all had to leave the theater. While he was in the bathroom Jacob told me that he cared about me as more than a friend. He promised me that he wouldn't ever leave me or hurt me. I told him that I didn't think of him that way and that he was going to ruin our friendship by saying things like that. Truth is I was starting to fall for him and it scared me to the core. I couldn't tell him because if things went bad and he left I would never make it.

After Jake threatened to put Mike in the hospital I noticed that he was really warm. When I mentioned this he bolted, I haven't talked to him since that day. I was told he had mono by his dad Billy. Now don't get me wrong I understand that people get sick and mono isn't something that you just get over in a few days. But is he really so sick and so tired that he can't pick up the phone and call. I don't want to talk to him for hours on end, I just want to talk to him and know that he's ok. It could be a five second call for all I care. Over the course of the last few days I've realized just how much I care for Jake. I've realized that the only time I ever feel safe and whole is when I'm with him. I want to tell him but he won't pick up the phone. I need him to know this which is why I'm in my truck, driving to La Push in a very cold, torrential downpour.

**JPOV**

This seriously sucks! I feel like the worst friend in the world right now. I promised Bella I wouldn't hurt her and now I'm powerless not to. After that bloodsucker Edward left Bella, I heard Charlie talking to my dad about how she would just sit in her room and stare off into space. How at night she would have nightmares so bad that she would start to scream. Hearing that made me want to find that leech and kill him.

When I had heard her truck pull up a few months later and saw her get out I was so ecstatic she was finally out of her room. She told me that she had picked up something that she wanted us to work on. She had two motorcycles, or what used to be motorcycles, in the back of her truck. Now, they were just scrap metal and that's exactly what I told her. Then she said that she was hoping I could rebuild them so she could learn how to ride. I wasn't sure it was actually possible but seeing her enthusiasm for the idea of it made me say yes. I mean if she was even remotely excited this was a good thing and a far cry from the depressed Bella that Charlie had described. The look of happiness when I asked her when we started convinced me I was right.

We spent a fair amount of time together while I rebuilt the bikes. Finally the day came to teach her how to ride. When she finally got on and took off I was a bit worried, she had looked really scared right before she left. Suddenly I noticed the bike starting to wobble. I yelled at her to hit the break realizing that she was going to fast and had started to loose control. It was too late and the bike fell over flinging Bella off of it and sending her flying into a tree stump. I was so worried as I jumped on my bike and raced to her side. She was ok just bleeding a bit. When she apologized I almost laughed at the absurdity of it, until I remembered who she used to hang out with. I used my shirt to soak up the blood and when she said I was sorta beautiful my heart started to race.

I know that Bella just got out of a bad relationship but I've been falling for her sinceI delivered her truck to her. Our time together recently has made me care about her even more. So when we went to the movies and Mike kept making passes at her I got annoyed. I had just told Bella that I cared for her and promised her that I wouldn't leave her and that I would never hurt her.

After I threatened to put Mike in the hospital, Bella commented that I was warm. I headed home and not even two days later I got really angry and turned into a huge wolf! That's when I discovered that the legends of our tribe are true. I missed Bella and wanted to go see her or at the very least call her but Sam issued an Alpha order that I'm not to contact her. I can tell by how she sounds in the voice mails she's leaving that she's hurting and it's killing me knowing that I'm breaking my promise and hurting her at the same time. But Sam gave the order and since Alpha's orders have to be obeyed there's nothing I can do but patrol and sit around my house hoping she's ok.

**Authors note:** This is my first ever fan fiction story. Reviews weather good or bad are greatly appreciated. All I ask is this, if you have something negative to say about the story please be polite about it. In other words don't swear at me or call me names. I appreciate critcism because it tells me how to improve but name calling is just childish. Review please it keeps me writing!


	2. Confrontation

**Confrontation**

**BPOV**

As I drove toward La Push I kept having doubts about what I was doing. I kept wondering if I was falling for Jake or for the way he made me feel when I was around him. Then I had to ask myself if this was a good idea. I mean he was sick after all and by going over there I may be exposing myself to it. The simple truth was that Jake needed to know how I felt about him. I wasn't going to say that I loved him because that wouldn't be the truth. I did feel something for him though, something that went a lot deeper than friendship. I realized that I had been a fool to not see it earlier and I was going to tell him.

But did I want to risk our friendship? I mean he did say that he liked me as more than a friend but then he ditched me. So maybe he didn't really feel that way about me. Maybe he realized that I was too broken and decided that being my friend was all he really wanted. I wrestled with myself the entire way to La Push thoughts swirling in my head and chasing each other. I didn't know exactly what I was feeling by the time I saw Jacob's house but I did know one thing. I could depend on Jacob. He may not be answering my phone calls but he was there for me when few people were, the least I could do now was be honest with him.

As I pulled into the driveway I wasn't prepared for what I saw. Jacob's long hair had been cut to a short length and he had a tattoo. He was also a good deal taller and much more muscled. And damn if those new muscles didn't make me want him all the more. What shocked me the most was that he was walking away from me, in the rain, wearing nothing but shorts and sneakers! Worry gave way to anger as I jumped out of my car and slammed the door. I called out his name and he stopped but he didn't turn around like I was expecting him to. Jake had never and I mean never kept his back turned to me when I called his name. I was slightly concerned but my anger over road any other emotion. It was time to get answers.

"Jake, why won't you look at me? I thought you were inside sick and unable to pick up the phone?" I asked but he wouldn't look at me.

Regardless of how angry I was at the moment I still had something to tell him. I had been wrestling with telling him this and I wasn't leaving without saying it. Knowing that he wasn't going to turn around or look at me, I walked around him until I was standing directly in front of him.

"Jake I have something really important I need to tell you. Can you please look at me?" He raised his head ever so fractionally but wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"Well I guess I'll just have to tell you then. I lied to you a few nights ago when I said I didn't like you the same way you liked me." I looked down at this point so I didn't notice that he had looked up.

"The truth is Jake; I do feel something for you. I'm not sure what it is but it's definitely more than just friendship. I wanted to tell you before now but when you said that I got scared. I didn't want to loose you because," at this point I looked up and straight into his eyes, "I wouldn't survive if you ever left me."

I waited for what seemed like years for him to say something. I could feel tears forming when he didn't say anything so I looked down and mumbled. "I can see you don't feel the same way so I'll be going now." I turned to leave and had taken all of two steps when Jacob's hand on my arm and whispered "Bella" stopped me. He turned me toward him and that's when I heard someone calling out his name.

**JPOV**

I had been trying to find a way to get around Sam's order for the past few days. I missed Bella and knew that she was hurting. I hated breaking promises and I hated hurting people. What I hated most though was that I had no privacy anymore. I had to be careful not to think about getting around Sam's order when in wolf form or the entire pack would know. I heard Bella's truck from a good half mile away; it was loud normally but with wolf hearing it was even easier to pick up. Sam had told me to meet him at the edge of the woods near my house so that we could get ready to patrol. I didn't want to but what choice did I have. Running was normally fun, but in the rain… not so much.

I knew Sam would get angry if he saw Bella anywhere near me. He'd think that I had found a way to disobey orders or something. Not only that but he'd be worried I'd loose control in front of her and by doing so spill the secret. I knew that I had to get to the woods as fast as I could so that Bella wouldn't see me. I wanted to stay but I knew I couldn't. I began walking away when I heard the truck pull up the drive and come to a stop. I didn't slow down just kept walking. Maybe if I kept walking she'd think it was one of my friends. Luck however was not on my side and I heard the car door slam as her footsteps came closer to me.

I heard her yell Jacob and the desperation and anger in her voice made me stop. I didn't turn around, afraid that if I looked at her I'd lose my control. I was angry at the choice I was being forced into. Bella was my best friend and she deserved better from me. Not for the first time I cursed my luck. Bella's footsteps got closer to me and I wanted so bad to turn, run to her and wrap her in a hug. The wolf part of me however was telling me to run because of the alpha order. So I just stood there not sure what to do, once again warring with the two halves of myself. I could tell that she was directly in front of me because of the difference in air temperature. That and I could smell her and man did she smell good.

She asked me why I wouldn't look at her but I couldn't answer. I knew that Sam and the rest of the pack were getting close because I could smell them. I just hoped that she would leave before they got here. I heard the anger in her voice when she said that she had thought I was sick and couldn't pick up the phone.

Suddenly her tone changed and she said "Jake I have something really important I need to tell you. Can you please look at me?" The pleading tone in her voice made me look up ever so fractionally. I had to fight to keep my gaze on the ground. I knew that if I looked at her I would end up fighting Sam in order to spend time with her. And that was a fight I wouldn't be able to win. She continued "Well I guess I'll just have to tell you then. I lied to you a few nights ago when I said I didn't like you the same way you liked me." My head shot up at that! I thought we were best friends! How could she go and lie to me when I had been there for her. Now she was looking at the ground out of embarrassment.

Sam was so close to being here and I would be in deep shit if he saw me with her. I couldn't move away though. I knew she had more to say and I felt that it was something that would change us both. I just had to stay and hear her out, no matter how loud the wolf in me was yelling to go.

"The truth is Jake; I do feel something for you. I'm not sure what it is but it's definitely more than just friendship. I wanted to tell you before now but when you said that I got scared. I didn't want to loose you because," she looked up and the second her eyes connected with mine, I felt my whole world shift. Suddenly nothing mattered but her and what she needed.

I barely heard her whisper the last part of her sentence in which she told me that if I were to leave she wouldn't survive. As if I could leave her now, my world revolved around her! My sole purpose in this life was to ensure that she was safe and happy. She held me to this earth and I would do anything, even die for her. Apparently she mistook my silence for rejection. I could see the tears forming in her eyes as she mumbled that she had to go. I could feel the pain and rejection that she felt as she said those words. She turned to leave and suddenly I snapped out of my trance and reached out to her.

I grasped her arm ever so gently in my hand. I could barely speak because of her pain but I managed to whisper "Bella." Apparently it was enough because she stopped. I turned her toward me and as I did I heard Sam's voice calling my name from behind me.

**Authors note: **So what's happened to Jake and why does he suddenly feel so strongly about Bella? We'll be finding out in the next chapter. Review please! The words are pouring onto the screen, but I need to know if it's making a good story.


	3. What

**Chapter 3: What's going on?**

**AN: **I want to clarify something really quickly. I'm going to start introducing some of the pack and how they see things. So here's who the POV stand for **SPOV: Sam **

**What's going on?**

**SPOV: **I couldn't believe it! I had given Jacob an alpha order not to talk to or go anywhere near Bella, and yet there he was standing not even two feet from her! How the hell did he get around my order? The only way he would have been able to break my order is if he claimed his rightful place as alpha. I would know if he had though. I would feel it and the need in me to defend my position as alpha.

So how the hell did he break the order and more importantly why was he standing so damn close to Bella. He was still a very young shape shifter, he shouldn't be standing that close to her. One wrong word or action on her part and Jacob could lose it and hurt her. She'd end up being like Emily or worse dead, and Jacob would never forgive himself.

I call out his name and could see him stiffen but he didn't move. I wanted him to get away from Bella so he didn't hurt her. I was about to call him again when I stopped and looked at him, I mean really looked at him. He was looking at Bella like she was his world. The look on his face… well I knew what that meant having gone through it with a different pack member. Well it looks like we'll be going over more than just the legends of the tribe at the bonfire tonight.

**JPOV: **I heard Sam call my name and immediately felt my body stiffen. "Sam" I mumbled, this was my alpha and he was calling me. There was now an even bigger battle going on inside of me. Part of the wolf was telling me to obey my alpha and get the fuck over there. The other part of my wolf was telling the first part to go to hell. We were with our …. mate? The second part was content and happy to stay there. Meanwhile I was getting a headache because of all the emotions I was feeling.

I didn't want to go but a part of me knew I should which was confusing the hell out of me. I leaned toward Bella ever so slightly and took a deep breath. She smelled of wildflowers and strawberries and I instantly felt much calmer. I realized I was still holding onto her arm and dropped my hand to my side.

I was startled when Bella reached forward and grabbed my hand, interlacing her fingers with mine. I looked into her eyes and felt a sense of peace and contentment rush through me.

I heard Sam walking up to me with the rest of the pack and a growl escaped from me. I didn't understand why I was growling at a member of my pack… let alone Sam. He was the alpha of the pack for crying out loud. I was supposed to follow him and obey him not growl at him.

I turned to face him because for some reason having my back to him felt wrong. Instead of the anger I expected to see on his face he looked a bit smug. As if he knew something I didn't and was happy about it. I made sure when I turned around that Bella was behind me. I wasn't one hundred percent sure as to why I did that but I knew that no matter what I would protect her.

I started wondering what was going on and why I was having so many conflicting feelings. I just wish that someone would explain to me what was going on and why I was feeling this way. I mean being a shape shifter who turns into a wolf when angered is hard enough. Feeling a strong connection to the person you've grown to care about and wanted to be with is amazing.

Wanting to rip your alpha to shreds because he's getting to close to the girl you're standing in front of is ridiculous. I wanted to know what was happening and was getting ready to ask Sam. He just looked at me and told me that we were having a bonfire tonight to officially welcome me to the pack.

He then asked Bella to come with as well and when she hesitated told her that her questions would most likely be answered at the bonfire. She was still a bit hesitant but told Sam that she would be there. She just had to go home and cook dinner for Charlie before she came over for the bonfire.

**BPOV: **I heard someone call Jacob's name and immediately felt him stiffen. He mumbled Sam under his breath but didn't turn or acknowledge him. A few seconds passed and I heard Jake take a deep breath.

He seemed to relax a little bit and then dropped his hand from my arm. I immediately reached out and grabbed his hand interlacing my fingers with his. Jake looked into my eyes and I felt a rush of calm and contentment flow through me. As calm as I was a few things started to click.

Jake had mumbled the name Sam under his breath after so that was who had called his name. Now wait a second, I remembered a conversation I had with Jake a few weeks ago while we were driving to test out the motorcycles. He had referred to the boys that were cliff diving as "Sam's cult". So this was the Sam that Jacob had said he was afraid of.

I felt myself getting annoyed because obviously the changes Jacob had gone through had something to do with this Sam character. The more I thought about it the more I came to the decision that he was the reason Jacob hadn't been calling me back. He had stolen _my _Jacob from me when I needed him the most.

Wait a minute, hold up, please be kind … rewind and then pause. Did I just refer to Jacob as _mine_? I was freaked out by that for a second because I had never though of anyone as mine before. The more I thought about it though the less freaked out I was. I mean I did feel this really strong pull toward Jacob and having him as my _Jacob_ seemed right somehow.

I didn't know what was going on at the moment. On the one hand I was scared and wary about how to proceed. I mean I had given my heart and almost everything else to another guy. I was willing to be changed into a blood crazed newborn vampire and give up my soul for him and with one little mistake on my part he decides I'm not good enough and leave me.

He took a big part of my heart with him and I didn't think I'd ever get better again. On the other hand I know that I've started to have feelings for Jake. This is a known fact and is the reason I'm standing here. I wanted to tell him how I felt so I came down here and did. I also feel this really strong pull to him and have felt more comfortable around him in the last _fifteen minutes_ with him than I have in the last _six months._

I just wish that someone could explain to me why I'm feeling the way I'm feeling. I mean no one can fully explain how I'm feeling at the moment because even I'm not sure. What I would like explained is why I suddenly felt such a strong pull toward him.

Jake growled as Sam moved closer to us and turned to face him. Instead of being scared by the fact that Jake had just growled I felt oddly comforted. Jake was trying to protect me from someone he saw as a threat. I was slightly concerned however. Not because Jake had growled but because if he did have to fight he might get injured.

Sam told Jake that they were having a bonfire to welcome him to the pack. He then asked me if I'd join them

I was hesitant but Sam told me that I might get some of my questions answered if I did. I had wanted answers and now I was going to get them. I told Sam that I had to go home and cook dinner for Charlie. After that I would come back and join them at the bonfire.

**AN: **So what's going on with Jake and Bella? They find out at the bonfire in the next chapter and so will you! Sorry this chapter was a bit long but I had to add Sam's point of view. Also I did rate this M for later chapters; however I'm not going to have Jake and Bella jump right into a physical relationship. It will happen but I want them to have a relationship first so bear with me. Please review! They make me and the muses happy which keeps me writing!


	4. Legends

**Legends**

**PPOV: **What the hell was Jacob thinking? Sam gave an Alpha order to stay away from Bella so that she didn't get hurt. Other than Sam none of us really have the phasing under control yet. He's endangering us for what reason? Jacob loves the leech lover Bella but that doesn't give him any right to try and break Sam's order. Oh man how the hell did he do this? We're all in big trouble if he phases with her around. When the hell will he learn to follow orders and not question things? Everything that Sam tells us to do is for our own protection. We need to protect our tribe from the leeches and in order to that the orders of the Alpha need to be followed without question.

This is the last time this kid is going to be going around behind Sam's back. When he phases next I swear I'm going to kick his ass. I don't care if he's a natural at phasing or if he's bigger than me. He needs to know that Sam is to be listened to no matter what. Hold on. How the hell did he break Sam's order? Bella's coming to the bonfire tonight so I guess I'll find out then.

**JPOV:** After Bella accepted Sam's invitation to the bonfire Sam told me that he and the guys had come over to play some video games. I knew this was a lie but didn't say anything out loud. Bella didn't know about what we were yet and I didn't want to make her suspicious. Besides playing Halo with the guys was a _much_ better way to spend my day than patrolling. While we did need to keep patrolling every once in while it was nice to just relax. Bella had made the mistake of saying that she didn't know what Halo was when the guys asked if it was set up. Now they're sitting there trying to teach Bella how to play. Sam and I decided to sit back and watch them try and teach her. It's funny to watch them because she didn't have a clue as to how to play at first. For someone who's so uncoordinated she's kicking some major ass! She and Embry have teamed up against Jared and Paul. Normally the only ones who can defeat those two are Sam and I but Bella just took out Jared!

After a bit Paul is able to take out Embry and then he starts going after Bella. Everyone in the house is watching now because we all know this is going to be epic. The battle starts and she has to retreat. Paul follows her and Holy shit! She just beat him! Everyone is completely silent and then Paul of all people just looks her dead in the face and says "For some one so clumsy you sure know how to play. Good game." Every one in the house starts cheering causing Bella to blush. She says thanks before I make my way over and suggest that she head home to get ready for tonight.

**BPOV: **I accepted Sam's invitation to go to the bonfire tonight because I need answers to my questions. The guys all started toward Jake's house and Paul asked if he had Halo already set up in the X-box. I made the mistake of asking what Halo was. All of the guys including Sam looked at me as if I'd grown another head and Jake started laughing. Embry said "Come on we'll show you" before grabbing my hand and dragging me inside. Jared went to the tv and pulled out a green box and started hooking it up. He then handed a controller to each of us. Jake was sitting in a recliner to my left while Sam sat in another recliner to my right with the couch separating them.

Jared sat to my right on the end of the couch and Paul plopped down next to him. I was now squeezed between Paul and Embry, and I couldn't help but notice how warm they both were. Before I could say anything the game loaded and Embry started telling me how the controller worked. We went through a practice round and I caught on fairly quickly but decided not to say anything. I acted like I still wasn't sure about what was going on so I could fool them. This was going to be fun. Embry challenged Jared and Paul to a two man team battle. They agreed and Embry and I prepared to take them on. The map loaded and we began looking for places to hide and weapons to use. I found a good gun and began looking for Jared and Paul. Embry and I found Jared at the same time and began shooting. Embry suddenly started taking fire from somewhere else so I concentrated on Jared.

Suddenly he went down and stayed there, I knew that Paul would have to come by him in order to "raise" him. I began planning my attack when I realized that Embry was also down. Everyone was glued to the screen because it was now down to Paul and I. We found each other and the battle started. I started taking heavy fire from Paul so I retreated. I ran back toward Jared and then jumped behind a tree stump.

Paul came running up a few seconds later and that's when I sprung. I was able to hit him with a grenade before shooting at him continuously. Suddenly he went down and the word Winner appeared. Paul looked at me and grudgingly congratulated me on a good game. The rest of the guys started cheering and then Jake suggested that I head home so I'd be ready for in time for the bonfire.

**FAST FORWARD TO THE BONFIRE **

**BPOV:** I pulled up to Jake's house and he was already halfway to my truck by the time I stopped. I got out and ran straight toward Jake and launched myself into his arms. I've only been away from him for three hours and yet it feels like forever. As his arms come around me in a huge hug I feel the ache in my chest easing. I really need to figure out what's going on because this is just starting to weird me out a little.

Not that I don't like Jake or being around him but I've never launched myself at anyone. Not even once did I launch myself at Edward and I loved him so much. Hang on, I just thought his name. I just thought of Edward and it didn't hurt. I'm not falling apart or feeling like my hearts being ripped out, there's just nothing. Hopefully I'll get my answers soon because, as much as I like how I'm feeling, I need to know what's going on.

**JPOV: **I heard Bella's truck approaching my driveway and I practically ran out the door. I was already halfway to the truck when she got out and ran straight at me. I opened my arms for her and she launched herself into them. The second I wrapped my arms around her and inhaled her scent the ache in my chest eased up. She's only been gone for three hours and yet it feels like a life time.

I hope we get the answers we need tonight. I can't fight bloodsuckers as effectively if I'm hurting because Bella is gone. It's not that I don't love Bella I just need to know that I can protect her. I love feeling the way I do around her. I take her hand and we both walk toward first beach. As we get closer I can see the bonfire, food and pack. My dad is already down there with the elders as well. I guess it's now time.

**BPOV: **Emily was the first person to introduce herself to me. As we sat and ate we talked about how we were doing and shared some back story about ourselves. We were in the middle of talking about some local bookstores when a woman walked over to us. She introduced herself as Kim and sat down by Emily started talking about shopping and I couldn't stop my self from groaning. Both Kim and Emily looked at me in concern. I explained that someone used to take me shopping and dress me in designer clothes and I hated it. Kim and Emily both gave me a sympathetic look then Kim looked at Emily and back at me.

"We tend to go to small shops in the Port Angeles area. We're thinking of going sometime this coming week. Would you like to go with us? I promise we won't make you get anything you don't want to." I hesitated but Kim and Emily were so nice that I thought it might be fun to go. So I told her I'd go and we made plans and exchanged numbers. Suddenly Billy called for everyone to gather around the fire and a few seconds later Jake sat down on the log next to me and pulled me into his side. Jared sat by Kim and Sam sat next to Emily.

Everyone looked at Billy as he began to speak. "Long ago our people were a small tribe. They worked the land and hunted giving thanks to the spirits of whatever they took. One day the powerful warriors of our people stumbled upon a mother wolf and her two small pups. The mother was badly injured but didn't try to attack. Our warriors took pity on her and her pups and brought them back to the camp. They helped heal her wounds and kept her and her pups well the time came that she was well enough they brought her back to the forest and let her go.

As a gift of thanks for their care our warriors were given magical powers. Named spirit warriors they became shape shifters who could transform into the powerful wolf. This enabled them to scare off enemies and protect the tribe. One day years later, our warriors came upon a creature who looked like a man but was cold as ice and hard like stone. They saw their people dead around his feet and turned into the wolf. The first wolf was killed but his death gave his brother the opportunity to use his sharp teeth and rip the man apart. He then set him on fire as that was the only way to completely destroy it. The people of the village feared that the cold man was not alone.

They were right to fear for his mate attacked the village seeking retribution. Our elder chief Taha Aki was the only spirit warrior left after his son was killed. He attacked the cold woman and was caught. The third wife saw that he would loose the fight. She was no magical being and she had no special powers. But she did have one thing… courage. She stabbed herself and as the blood flowed the cold woman was distracted and advanced on her. This distraction allowed Taha Aki to destroy her. The third wife's sacrifice saved our tribe. Over the years all of our enemies have disappeared save one. The Cold Ones. Our magic awakens when they're near and we sense it even now. We feel the threat in our blood. Something horrible is coming and we must all be ready for it.

When Billy was done there was an awed silence. I couldn't believe that I was hearing the real legend. Jake had told it to me shortly after I first met Edward but I'd never heard the entire thing. It was beautiful and suddenly my brain put two and two together. "Wait are you trying to tell me that all of you boys are shape shifters and turn into wolves." Billy looked at me and said "The legends are true so yes, that's exactly what we're trying to tell you."


	5. Explanation

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Quotes from the Twilight movies are property of Summit Entertainment. I'm just using them for my story in order to enhance it.

**AN: **All the Italicized words except for the beginning of this chapter are the thoughts of the pack. Once again no disrespect is meant to the Quileute, but I didn't remember if a part of my story was covered in the book so I had to make up my own legend.

**Explanations**

_* Previously (Bella) "Wait are you trying to tell me that all of you boys are shape shifters and turn into wolves? Billy looked at me and said "The legends are true, so yes, that's exactly what I'm trying to tell you."*_

**BPOV: **I sat in stunned silence after Billy answered my question. My mind just couldn't wrap itself around the reality of what I'd heard.

"If it's ok I'd like to see you in wolf form." Jacob looked at Sam who nodded his head briefly.

Jake looked at me and said "We'd love to show you," and all the boys got up and headed toward the forest.

I wasn't sure what was going on and looked at Emily in confusion. She explained that if they phased, as they called it, with cloths on they'd shred them. They had to strip first and then phase so that they had clothes to put back on afterwards. I nodded my head in understanding and relaxed waiting for them to reappear.

I didn't have to wait long before a huge black wolf came walking out of the woods flanked by two wolves and followed by two more. They were big and by big I mean HUGE. They were all taller than I was and I could see the solid muscle they were made of. No wonder Jake had suddenly gotten so buff so quickly. They all sat down in a V and looked toward Emily. She turned toward me and started introducing the pack.

"Sam is the black wolf sitting in front of all the others. He's the alpha of the pack which is why he's a bit bigger than the others. The silver grey wolf sitting on his right is Paul. He was the second person to phase and is the Beta or second in command. To the left of Sam is Jared, the medium brown wolf. He was the third member of the pack to phase. Embry is the grey wolf with black spots sitting behind Jared. I was looking and acknowledging each member of the pack as she spoke.

I looked at the wolf sitting behind Paul and was struck with how beautiful he was. The russet fur was two toned and the piercing brown eyes looking back at me were filled with intelligence. I knew this was Jake before Emily said anything and I wanted nothing more than to run my fingers through his long fur. Before anyone could stop me and before I even realized what I was doing I was running toward Jake.

I ran right up to him and he lowered his head toward me as I flung my arms around his neck. His fur was so soft and I buried my face in it. I felt his head come down and rest across my upper back while his leg came around the rest of me. I was receiving a wolf hug and I loved it. I felt him take a deep breath and couldn't help but take one myself.

He smelled of pine needles and something crisp and clean. Something like mountain air and whatever it was smelled amazing. I heard him make a rumbling noise and pulled back. He lifted his head and then lowered it to look me in the eyes. "You're beautiful Jake, but I think it's time we got some answers." Jake nodded yes before he turned back toward the woods the rest of the pack following closely.

**PPOV:** Why the hell did we have to show Bella what we looked like? I mean yeah she's taking it well but why did we even have to tell her in the first place? What makes her so special that she gets not only gets to hear the legends but see us as wolves? I was already angry so phasing wasn't going to be a problem; waiting until I was out of my clothes however was taking a huge effort.

We phased, came out of the woods and sat down not too far from the bonfire circle. Emily started to introduce us to Bella and explain what job each of us had. When she mentioned I was the Beta or enforcer I had to hold back a growl. Damn straight I was enforcer! When she ran right up to Jake the only thing that went through my mind was Damn it! Not again! I have just figured out what happened between Jacob and Bella.

Shit now we have to deal with three of them?

**JPOV: **When Bella asked if she could see us as wolves I wasn't at all surprised. She had dated a bloodsucker and been part of their family. We went to the woods to phase and I heard Emily explain to Bella why we had to leave. I could almost see the blush on Bella's cheeks and I had to fight not to laugh. We phased out and immediately I could hear everyone's thoughts.

"_This is sweet! Now we don't have to lie to Bella anymore, and she'll know what we look like." – Embry_

"_Her acceptance of us is amazing hopefully she accepts everything else this easily" – Jared _

"_What the hell makes Bella so special that she gets to hear the legends and see us as our wolf selves?"- Paul_

"_This could be so dangerous. Just be really careful around them guys. I don't want anyone getting hurt." – Sam_

We walked out of the woods and sat down, far enough away from them that we wouldn't endanger them, but close enough for them to see us. Emily began to introduce us and I couldn't help but think of how much the pack had grown and changed. She explained what everyone's roll in the pack was.

Bella was paying close attention to what Emily was saying while studying each wolf closely. I had a feeling that she was memorizing each of us so she could greet us properly if she saw us like this again. Right after Emily pointed Embry to Bella she turned and looked at me. The second she caught my eye I felt pulled toward her.

Suddenly she was running right at me and I could feel Sams' alarm. I lowered my head and a few seconds later she flung her arms around my neck. Sam didn't calm down and could only think of what had happened to Emily. He didn't understand though I could never hurt Bella.

As she pulled me to her in a hug I lowered my head over her shoulder and crossed it over he upper back. I also moved my leg forward and put it behind her effectively moving her toward me. As she began nuzzling into my fur I couldn't help the deep rumble that came out of my chest. I took a deep breath just as she did and was met with the smell of lavender and strawberries. She pulled back ever so slightly and looked me in the eye before telling me I was beautiful, but that it was time to get answers. I let go of her and followed my pack into the woods.

**Fast forward to after the guys phase back**

**BPOV: **The guys came walking out of the woods and took their places around the fire. I immediately felt the need to be close to Jake and as soon as he sat down I scooted over to him. His arm came around me and I rested my head on his shoulder while holding his other hand in mine. Before I could ask anything Jake spoke up, "Does anyone have any idea of what's going on with Bella and I?"

Billy looked at his son and asked him how he felt when he was around me. Jake said "I feel a pull toward her. She's all I care about and I would do anything to protect her. I want to make her happy and will do anything to ensure that it happens." At his words I felt tears come to my eyes. Billy then asked him when he started feeling that way. He answered that it was right after he looked at me that morning.

Billy then asked me how I felt about Jake. "I also feel a pull toward him. I need to be around him and when I'm not there's an ache in my chest. When I'm around him I feel safe, secure and at peace like nothing can hurt me. It's not that I don't like it, I'd just like to be able to understand what's happening.

Billy looked at Sam briefly before looking back at us. "Long ago when our ancestors first started phasing the tribe was in danger of loosing the spirit warriors. Taha Aki had no wife and as such had no offspring. One day he was walking through the camp when one of the women, carrying a basket of clothes, fell. Taha Aki rushed over to help her gather her things. As he helped her up his eyes met hers and he felt an immediate pull toward her. Soon after he married her she had two children yet the pull remained.

We call what you're describing imprinting. When a shape shifter finds his soul mate the second he looks at her nothing matters. He'd do anything or be anything for her, be anything for her and being away from her hurts. Jake imprinted on you Bella, which means you're his soul mate. Emily is Sam's imprint and Kim is Jared's imprint. Welcome to the pack." Billy said looking straight at me. I just sat there in utter silence because this was going to take a minute to absorb.

**AN: **Again sorry for taking so long to update. I will try to update again sometime tonight. Work has been so hectic that I've been tired as crap when I come home. Hope you liked this chapter. Please review! It keeps the muses writing!


	6. Imprint

**Disclaimer:** Once again Stephanie Meyer owns everything Twilight and all quotes from the movie belong to Summit Entertainment. I'm just borrowing them for fun!

**Imprint**

**PPOV: **Well that's just great ! A leech lover is now the imprint of one of the pack. She'll be around all the time and we'll have to hear about her every second we're on patrol. Just great! I'll try to give her a chance for Jacob's sake but I don't know how well that's going to go. Hopefully they stay away from me because I've got enough of my own shit to deal with.

**JPOV: **When my dad finished talking I sat there in shock and glee. I mean I was shocked that I had imprinted now and not before. However if I had to choose one person to be tied to for eternity it would be Bella. She thinks she's just another plain old person but she doesn't see how beautiful she really is.

I mean has she looked in a mirror lately. She's got the long brown hair that just cascades down her back in waves. The big brown eyes that make you feel like she's looking into your soul when she looks at you. She doesn't realize how beautiful she is on the outside and more importantly how amazingly beautiful she is on the inside.

Not many people I know of could accept a group of vampires and become family with them. I know I couldn't but there are obvious reasons for that. Bella is one of the most selfless people I know and one of the most caring. Her compassion for others and her willingness to help other people are some of the things that drew me to her.

I am so happy that she's mine and that we're destined to be together forever. I love her so much but I know she's not going to be ready for a relationship for a while. I will wait for her for as long as it takes because it will be worth it in the end. I just hope that she accepts the imprinting and that the rest of the pack accepts her.

**BPOV: **After Billy finished speaking and explaining what was going on I wasn't sure what to think. I mean yes I did care about Jake and the idea of being his forever made me feel good. But what was expected of me and more importantly what did Jake expect of me. I wasn't ready for a relationship yet and I wasn't sure when I would be.

Don't get me wrong Jake's not a bad guy and there are worse people I could spend eternity with. The fact that Jake is fucking hot as hell helps as well. He has those brown eyes that just pull you in when you look at them. You could get lost in them because it feels like you're looking into his soul. The black hair is so silky looking and I wonder if it feels anything like his fur.

Throw in the broad shoulders, tanned skin, killer six pack and that delicious V that makes me wonder what it leads to! Wait _where the hell did that come from?_ I have never thought about Jake like that! Ok maybe just a few times in the last few days but still that is best left for thinking about in private. What I like most though is his caring nature.

After Edward left I was broken. Jake saw that and made it his goal to make me better. When I brought him the bikes he fixed them so that I could try something new. He's let me vent and cry and bitch at him and he's taken it all in stride. He has the ability to make me laugh no matter what and for that I'm grateful.

I'm not sure if I can be in a relationship with him right away and I need to know what he expects of me. If he's willing to wait for me though I don't see why this can't work. I decided to voice my concern to Billy. "I don't mean to sound weird but what exactly is expected of me? I mean I'm not really ready for a relationship yet and I don't want to be forced into one. I would just like to know what this means for Jake and I and more importantly for me." Before Billy could answer Sam spoke up.

**JPOV: **The silence stretched on for a bit and I could see the wheels in her head turning. I was starting to get worried because if she rejected me or the imprint it would crush me. Finally she looked up and asked Billy what this meant for her. She said that she wasn't ready for a relationship yet and that she didn't want to be forced into one. She asked what it meant for us and her and I have to admit I was curious too.

Before my dad could answer Sam spoke up. "Bella the nature of the imprint is not to force anyone into anything.. The imprint is made between two people who are compatible in almost every way. You and Jake are made for each other and complete two halves of a whole. As your imprint Jake isn't going to do anything to hurt you or make you feel forced into anything. Quite the opposite actually.

He will find it impossible to hurt you or do anything to you that would make you uncomfortable. Whatever you need him to be is what he'll become weather that be friend, brother, boyfriend or lover. I have to admit from experience that the wolf will want to take you as its mate; however it and by extension Jake will never force you to do so. The nature of the imprint is to protect and nurture not to force or destroy. The pull between you may lead to a relationship however that can only be determined by you.

Just know this as an imprint of the pack you will always be protected by the pack. We are bound to protect each others imprints because if anything happens to them the wolf they are attached to will die. Before you start thinking that it's just an obligation we fulfill think about it this way. It's no different than your brothers protecting you in order to ensure you don't get your heart broken. "

I just looked at Sam in surprise and then held my breath waiting for Bella's response. I didn't have to wait for long though.

**BPOV: **What Sam said made sense and it was nice to know that I would be protected. With Victoria still out there somewhere it was good to know someone was watching out for me. I could tell Jake was waiting for a response from me so I scooted over and then climbed up into his lap.

I curled up the best I could before I gave him a quick kiss on the lips. The moment my lips met I felt a zing of arousal pass thorough me. A part of me wanted nothing more than to see what a real kiss would be like and start making out with him. Instead I pushed that part of me down and laid my head on his shoulder. In response he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest before placing a kiss on the top of my head.

The feeling of peace, safety and love that passed through me was instantaneous and I welcomed it. I had mourned a lost love and felt too weak and vulnerable for too long. I decided that I would accept the imprinting. I looked up into Jake's eyes and said "I accept the imprinting and I accept you."

The look of sheer joy that crossed his face and the huge smile that broke out convinced me I had done the right thing. I felt the same joy echo across my heart as well and I reveled in it. Of course someone had to break the moment and I wanted to punch Sam when I heard him say, "Jake's right. You're good with weird." Instead of commenting or punching him I just snuggled further into Jake's warmth.

**AN: **So what did you think? Good or bad? I want to apologize for not updating as often. I'm getting more hours at work so updating is taking me longer. In return I'm trying to give you longer chapters. Please review and let me know how I'm doing.


	7. Hold me

**Hold me**

**JPOV: **Bella accepted the imprint! I'm the happiest person alive. Sam needs to learn how to keep his mouth shut however. Bella just sighed and snuggled into me probably for the warmth but also because it feels good. I know because the second I put my arms around her an inexplicable sense of peace rushes through me. If she's feeling anything like that when she's near me it explains the cuddling, not that I'm complaining. I couldn't ask for anything more at the moment than having her here. We sat around the fire talking, joking and laughing for a bit longer while the moon rose higher above the trees. I noticed that Bella hadn't said anything in a while and was about to ask someone else if she was sleeping. I couldn't see her face but her breathing was fairly even. I was assuming that she was and it didn't bother me a bit.

Paul looked up from the conversation he was having with Sam and his eyes met mine. "Hey Paul is she sleeping? I can't see her face so I'm not sure." He looked at Bella for a moment and then back at me and for once I couldn't read his expression. "Yeah she's asleep." I smiled and thanked him before laying my cheek on Bella's head. When it came to the pack accepting Bella I was worried that Paul would make things difficult. Hopefully he'll accept her and not make her feel out of place.

I sat for a little longer before I decided to take Bella home. Slowly so as not to wake her I stood up and said good night to everyone. Kim approached me as I was walking away. "She's looks so peaceful when she's with you and she's one of my good friends so I'm telling you this to help you. She still has nightmares about when they left her. If she asks you to stay with her tonight I would. It may help her sleep better and she could use it. Take care of her for us Jacob. She's as much a part of this pack family as you or any of the wolf boys are." I looked right at her before answering. "I will Kim thanks for the advice."

I walked the short distance to her truck before trying to wake her. "Bella honey you need to wake up so I can take you home." When she didn't answer I decided to put her in the truck and take her home. I'd worry about waking her when I got there. I grabbed the keys from her hoodie pocket and gently put her in the passenger seat before buckling her up. I then went around and hopped in the drivers' truck rumbled to life when I turned the key and I started out for Bella's house. As we drove I pulled her into my side and she immediately snuggled into my side. I would just have to figure out how to wake her when I got her home. Until then I would enjoy her being next to me.

**PPOV: **Bella accepted the imprint with almost no hesitation. Sure it took a few seconds but still she took it as if it was nothing important. I can't believe that I'm saying this because rarely will I ever say what I'm about to. Maybe I was wrong about her. She is accepting us all and not giving us a hard time plus when she is around Jacob they both seem happier.I need to talk to Sam about something so I made my way over to him. He wasn't talking to anyone so I sat down on the log next to him. He didn't say anything but Sam knows me pretty well now. If I come to him to talk he waits until I'm ready to talk. It's his way of giving me control of the situation and I can't thank him enough for that. I just need to ask a few questions.

"Sam, why are we putting ourselves and the entire pack in danger by telling her about us? I mean I know she's Jacobs imprint but if she's taken by any of the blood sucking Cullens she may tell them about us." Sam gave me the look and I continued my explanation. "I don't think that Bella would willingly give up anything about us but if someone wants information bad enough they may torture her to get it. We're creating a risk by letting her know so much about us without living on the rez. We could at least keep an eye on her if she were here."

Sam looked thoughtful for a moment before answering; I don't think Bella would say anything about us even if she was tortured. By doing so it would put all of us, including Jacob, in danger. The nature of the imprint, whether that person is a human imprintee or shape shifting wolf, is to protect not destroy. If she were to say something it would go against the instinct to protect so she probably wouldn't' say much if anything. That made sense to me so I thanked him for listening to me and trying to help. I happened to look up and ended up looking right at Jacob. He asked me if Bella was sleeping so I looked at her. She was curled up and looked like she was trying to burrow into Jacobs chest, but she was asleep. I told him and he thanked me and I suddenly realized that Bella and Jacob looked completely right for eachoter. Bella also hadn't said anything about missing the Cullens. I would have to give her credit and a chance.

**BPOV: **I heard the rumble of my truck suddenly stop and Jake's voice telling me it was time to get up. I slowly sat up and tried to wake myself from my state of sleepiness. I looked out the front window of the truck and saw my house. I must have fallen asleep on the beach and Jake took me home. I felt a little stronger about Jake because of his caring gesture. I shouldn't have expected anything different though. Jake was a caring person before the imprint so it made sense that he would be even more so now.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and then looked at Jake. "Guess I was more tired than I thought. Sorry about that and thanks for taking me home." I leaned forward and gave him a kiss before opening my door. The next thing I knew he was standing in front of me helping me out of the car. I didn't want to walk toward the house because as soon as I said goodnight Jake would be gone. When I was alone I couldn't help but think about _them_ and what had happened to me. I knew it would be easier if Jake was there to help me through any nightmares I might have. It was almost as if I knew that if he was with me I'd get a peaceful nights sleep. I just didn't know how to ask him to stay with me. I must have zoned out on him because suddenly Jake was ever so slightly shaking me and saying my name. My head snapped up as I became fully aware of my surroundings again. Jake said that I must really be tired to fall asleep while trying to get out of the truck. I just laughed it off and slowly got out while trying to prolong the inevitable.

Reluctantly I walked toward the house and once on the porch gave Jake one more kiss before heading inside. As we pulled apart Jake took my face in his hands and looked me in the eyes before asking me what was wrong. Not wanting to lie I looked straight into his eyes and said, "Jake please stay with me tonight and hold me." I held my breath as I waited for his answer but I didn't have to wait long. He pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head. "Of course I'll stay Bella. Just give me a few seconds to let Sam know what's going on. Leave the window open and I'll come up after I'm done." I hugged him as hard as I could and kissed him before heading inside. "I'll be waiting so don't be too long," I said before going into the house and shutting the door. I was beyond happy and very hopeful that with Jake by my side tonight the nightmares would stay away.

**AN: **So what'd you guys think? I know this is mostly told from Jake and Paul's perspectives but I wanted to give Paul more of a part than he had in the book. Also I'm sorry that I haven't been more consistent with my updates. I pulled a back muscle at the beginning of the month and between therepy, doctor's visits and work I haven't had much time to work on the story. When I do I try to write. I will be uploading at least one chapter hopefully two by the end of tomorrow. Please review and thanks for understanding!


	8. Overnight

**AN:** Another new point of view for all of you. **CHPOV: **Charlie POV. Enjoy! **Overnight**

**BPOV:** I couldn't believe that I was being such a baby. I mean yes the nightmares were bad but to ask someone to stay because of them. It made me feel like a five year old who needs the night light on in order to sleep. Never in my life had I felt this vulnerable or stupid. I mean needing someone in my room with me in order to sleep? Pathetic is what that was.

Suddenly I felt like I had just gotten smacked in the back of the head. A million thoughts raced through my head all at once. Of course it was ok to want someone there. I was rejected and then left in the woods all by myself. I had been hurt and unable to move and was found by Sam after lying in the rain on the ground for who knows how long. Not only that but after everything I'd been through and trying to measure up to everyone else's standards it was ok to admit that I needed help.

I was happy Jake had said he'd stay. I was still standing outside and Jake had already left to tell Sam whatever he needed to so I opened the door and walked inside. After hanging up my coat I walked through the dinning room and toward the TV room. I could hear the sounds of the game and knew my dad had probably been too engrossed in it to notice how long I was gone.

"Hey dad I'm back from the bonfire," I said as I entered the room. My dad looked up and then hit the pause button on the remote. I just have to say whoever invented DVR is a genius. I have been saved from having to listen to my dad grumble about missing games on nights he had to work late. However it was unusual for him to pause the game, especially when it was almost done, just because I was home and I was a little more than curious at to why he did.

He looked at me and asked "Are you and Jake dating?" I was so startled by the question that I couldn't even begin to form an answer. "Why would you say something like that?"

He just gave me a look that said 'you're kidding right?' before answering. "You and Jake have been spending a lot of time together. You're always eager to go over there and spend almost all day there when you do go over. I just assumed you were going out but wanted to be sure. I like him and if you're going out or even thinking of going out with him you have my permission. I'm just happy to see that you're getting better and moving on."

Charlie had never been one for heartfelt conversations so for him to say that was awkward. The second he finished speaking he turned back to the TV and started the game back up. Even though I hadn't answered his question I knew that he was done talking. I wasn't going to complain because it had been really weird for a minute there. I walked upstairs and into my room. I put on a tank top with a t-shirt over it and a pair of basketball shorts. Not what I'd normally wear to bed but Jake's temperature was higher due to the change. Sleeping next to him would be like cuddling up to a space heater hence the lighter clothing.

After changing into my pajamas, I headed into the bathroom and began my nightly routine. I cleaned my face and brushed my hair and teeth before heading back to my bedroom. Not too long after I heard Charlie come up the stairs and go into his bedroom. After a few minutes he called out "Night Bella." I responded with a night dad and then laid back on my bed to wait for Jake. Hopefully he would keep his promise and come over tonight.

**ChPOV: **I heard Bella's truck pull up into the drive and had to smile to myself. I wasn't sure why she was already home with it being only nine. Then again she did have school tomorrow so that was probably why. I didn't care though because for the first time in the months since _Edward_ had left her my baby was smiling and laughing again.

I never did like Edward and always had a feeling that somehow my baby was going to get hurt by him. Call it a cop thing but I can tell good guys from bad guys and he felt like a bad guy. When Bella went missing I was all out panicking and worried. Then I found out that the Cullens had left and the two pieces clicked. My baby was still out there though and I needed to find her. Thankfully Sam was able to help and he brought her back.

Over the next few months I watched Bella waste away and become a zombie. She suffered through nightmare after nightmare and would often wake herself up from screaming. I was always there for her but it began to take its toll on me. Whatever Edward had said to her when he left must have been bad. He hurt my baby though and for his sake he better not show his face around here ever again.

The turning point came when Bella went to visit Jake. She came back that day and her eyes didn't look so dead. I felt a spark of hope. My Bella was still in there and it would just take some time for her to be herself again. Over the next few months she spent more and more time with Jake and his friends and less time by herself. The nightmares didn't come as frequently and she was gaining the weight she had lost. I've always liked Jake but he brought my baby girl back when I thought nothing would. There's no way I can ever thank him enough for that.

Lately I've sensed a shift in Bella's attitude toward Jake. Before the hugs were those of two best friends. Now it's that of two people who are drawn to each other but don't want to admit it. I just hope she gives Jake a chance he's a good kid and they'd be great together. When Bella told me she was back from the bonfire I decided to come out and ask her if she was going out with Jake. She tried to dodge the question and I gave her the 'are you kidding' look. I told her she had my permission to date Jake and that I liked him.

I'm not one to get emotional so after saying what I wanted to I turned back to my game. I heard Bella getting ready upstairs and the game finally wound down. My team lost but not by much. So all in all it was a good night. I headed upstairs and went to bed. I was just hoping that Bella and Jake could find happiness together.

**JPOV: **I can't believe she asked me to stay. I mean she did say that she accepted the imprint but that's different than acting on it. I wonder if the pull toward me is making her act this way or if she really is starting to feel more for me. I know it will take time for her to admit any feelings other than 'liking me as more than a friend'. I'm just glad that she admitted that she felt something for me before I imprinted on her. Now at least she feels like she had a choice.

I phased into wolf form only to be met by Embry and Quils thoughts. They were my wingmen and best friends. As such it didn't surprise me that they were happy as hell that I was finally going to get my girl. I told them what had happened and asked if they would mind patrolling without me. They didn't have a problem so I asked if Sam was at his house and got an affirmative from Embry. I headed toward his house at an easy pace with my speed it wouldn't take me more than ten minutes to get home. As I ran I focused on calming myself down and steeling myself for any unpleasant feelings Bella might have during the night.

I knew from overhearing Charlie talking to my dad that she had nightmares. Ones that she would scream herself awake from or that he would have to shake her awake from. I knew that as Bella's imprint any emotion she felt I would feel as if it were my own. I was hoping that she didn't have a nightmare but if she did I would be there for her. I was nearing Sam's house so I stopped, phased back, and put on the shorts that were around my ankle. I slowly walked to Sam's house and knocked on the door. He came to the door a few seconds later looking a bit tired. I was about to apologize for waking him up when I heard the TV in the other room. Sam always did get tired watching TV or movies so no worries.

I briefly explained the situation to him, that Quil and Embry didn't have a problem with it. He told me it didn't bother him as long as the pack members I was patrolling with weren't bothered by it. I just had to respond to any warning or help howls I heard but other than that it was ok for me to take care of my imprint. I thanked him ran into the woods, stripped, retied my shorts around my ankle and phased.

"_Hey guys, Sam gave me the ok to stay at Bella's so I'll see ya in the morning."- Jacob_

"_Ok don't worry about us bro we got this area covered."- Embry_

"_Go take care of your girl. I just don't want to hear details later." – Quil_

"_Thanks guys have a good night"- Jacob_

I had been running at a fast pace and was now in the woods bordering Bella's house.

I phased out and threw on my shorts before climbing the tree next to her window. I don't know how she knew but she looked over and a huge smile crossed her face. I was silent going up that tree and I knew it so it must be an effect of the imprint. She opened the window for me and I silently jumped in, not making the slightest noise when I landed.

I didn't waste any time before sweeping her up into a hug. Her arms came around me and held onto me as if her life depended on it. Once again peace and contentment rushed through me and I heard her sigh. I looked down at her and she was snuggled into my chest. Carefully I put her down and led her toward the bed. I knew that she was tired so I pulled the covers down before helping her into bed. She laid down leaving enough space for me to sleep next to her.

I looked at her for a second before crawling under the covers. The second I was in bed she was moving back toward me and snuggling into me. Her back was to my front and it didn't take long until she had molded herself into me. I put one arm under the pillow I would be sleeping on and the other was wrapped around her waist. She gave a huge yawn and mumbled night before falling asleep. I kissed the top of her head and closed my eyes and sleep claimed me quickly.

**AN: **So they finally have their first night together. Will Bella get through it without a nightmare? We'll see in the next chapter. Review please they keep the muses going!


	9. Dreams pt 1

**AN:** Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My computer has been on the fritz lately and won't be back up to full operation until this coming Thursday. I'm using the library computer so I'll try to update as much as possible. Didn't want you to think I'd abandoned the story!

**Dreams**

**BPOV: ** I felt Jacob slip into bed with me and managed to mumble I love you before sleep claimed me. I wasn't sure if the nightmares would come tonight but wasn't worried. I knew that no matter what happened I would be ok because Jacob would be there for me. Just like he had always been and now always would be. As I drifted into a deeper state of sleep I began to dream, but it was unlike any dream I had ever experienced.

I was walking into the forest just like in every other dream about _Edward _ leaving me, but this time it was different. I wasn't following him and I didn't have the same sense of dread that I did that day. I felt calm and peaceful. I was going on nature walk and I was calm and peaceful about it. I knew the trail that I was following and I knew that I wasn't in any danger. I kept walking stumbling a few times over rocks and tree roots like I normally did. Suddenly the woods opened up into a clearing that seemed foreign yet familiar at the same time. I knew I was safe and a sense of calm permeated the air.

I walked to the center of the clearing and set my backpack down, before opening it and taking out the blanket that was inside. I spread it out over the ground and sat in the middle Indian style. I closed my eyes and reached out to the sounds of nature around me. I kept my eyes closed and focused on slowing my breathing as I sat in the middle of the clearing. I reached out with my other senses in an attempt to connect with the things around me. I could hear the wind rustling the leaves of the trees and a woodpecker tapping away at a tree trunk. There were squirrels high up in a tree to my right and they were scampering around chasing each other through the leaves and branches. Another squirrel was sitting close by chattering at them in annoyance at being disturbed. A few feet away to my right a bunny was hopping through the grass looking for something to eat.

I could hear so much if I quieted my mind and reached out with my senses. Sight was so blinding sometimes. I mean yes you could see what was there, but if you deprived yourself of it and reached out with your other senses a whole new world opened up to you. A world that I was discovering more of the longer I sat here. Suddenly I heard something that really didn't belong to the forest and I was curious. I wasn't sure but I could swear that I was hearing a drum beating. It was very faint and I couldn't be sure what exactly it was but I knew that it didn't belong.

The noise gradually got louder but the animals around me didn't react to it. To my left a deer and her two fawns continued to forage for food. The bunnies continued to scamper around the woods, the squirrels were still chasing each other through the trees and the birds were still singing. I knew instinctively that whatever I was hearing didn't pose a threat to me. If it had the animals would have run by now. They could sense danger far faster and from a greater distance than I could. I had come out her to meditate and connect with nature perhaps this was a part of the meditation.

The drum beats got louder and louder until I felt that I was sitting in the middle of a gathering of them. Just as quickly as they had started they stopped echoing until they faded into nothing. I realized that I was sitting in complete silence and the need to know what was happening took hold. I slowly opened my eyes remaining calm but alert. Ready to jump and bolt if necessary but as I looked around I didn't see anything that would be dangerous. No coyotes, bears or other predators which would have caused the other animals to suddenly stop what they were doing. I continued to look around the clearing but saw nothing even when I looked back over my shoulder.

I returned my gaze to the tree line directly in front of me and contain the gasp of surprise. In front of me, about 20 feet away, standing at the edge of the clearing stood a wolf. This wasn't any wolf though it was massive. At least twice the size or more of a normal wolf and pure white, it stood looking at me. As I looked at the wolf and he at me I realized that the fear I should be feeling was strangely absent. I knew that this wolf wasn't there to hurt me but to talk to me. I don't know how I knew it was instinctive as was the overwhelming feeling of awe. I also knew that this wolf deserved my respect so I lowered my eyes to the ground and bowed my head.

I could hear the wolf approach me and I wanted so badly to look up and see where he was. I knew this would be disrespectful and would insult the wolf so I kept my eyes on the ground. I could feel him circling me and I tensed not sure of what was going to happen. I still didn't feel any fear but when a cold nose hit my cheek I couldn't contain my shriek of surprise. Suddenly I felt his muzzle under my chin pushing it up until I was looking straight ahead again. The wolf then lay down in front of me and I heard his voice in my head.

"_Welcome to the pack little one, we've been waiting for you for a long time."_

"_Who are you?"_

"_I am Taha Aki. The first shape shifter and leader of the tribe."_

"_Why are you here in my dream?"_

"_I am here to explain your place in this tribe and tell you what you need to do."_

"_Ok. What is it I need to know?"_

"_You are very important to the pack that exists right now. Never before has a there been a threat to the pack as great as there is now. You are the true alpha's mate and were chosen for a reason."_

"_What would that be? I don't fully understand it myself."_

"_Jacob is strong and will make a good leader. However; he questions himself and weather he can lead the pack. In order to face the coming threat the pack needs its true alpha. When the time comes for him to take his place he will be reluctant and try convincing Sam to retain the alpha position. You are one of the only people he'll listen to. You were chosen as his mate for your inner courage and compassion. You have powers within you that you don't fully know of and won't understand when they start to manifest. Just know this while I can't tell you all you need to know at the moment, you will be a very powerful force to be reckoned with. For now encourage Jacob to become the leader he is and be there for him when he doubt s himself. Make amends with those you have problems with and become friends with all of the pack members. Don't let their status or personality dissuade you, for when the time comes they'll need you and your friendship. Don't worry little one your questions will be answered when the time comes. Until then don't let anything come between you and Jacob and love him with everything in you."_

"_I will and while I don't understand everything now, thank you for explaining things to me." _

"_You're welcome little one sleep peacefully for you have a long day ahead of you."_

The forest around me vanished as I slipped into a deep sleep unsure of what my day would bring but certain that I would be able to face whatever came my way. With Jacob by my side anything was possible and I was comforted by that fact.

**AN: ** So what is the threat that's coming? What will Bella's powers be? Will she be able to make friends with everyone? Continue reading to find out! Review please!

**p.s. **I was going to make this chapter from both Bella and Jacob's point of view but I think I'll leave it here and make Jacob's point of view its own chapter.


	10. Dreams pt 2

**AN:** Here's the dream Jacob has. Enjoy!

**Dreams pt 2**

I knew that there was a possibility that Bella would continue to have nightmares so when she asked me to stay with her I couldn't refuse. I let Sam know what was going on and then headed over to her house. After climbing up and through her window I slipped into bed with her. I heard her mumbled good night and kissed the top of her head whispering my own I love you. She snuggled into me and I smiled before closing my eyes and succumbing to sleep. I've had dreams before but none like this.

I was walking down the beach toward the distant cliffs. I wasn't going cliff diving or swimming I was just walking. I didn't know where I was going only that I wanted to walk. As I walked I started thinking about everything that had happened in the last few weeks. So much had been going on and I felt like I hadn't been able to breathe let alone think about things. My life was changing drastically and sometimes it felt as though I was running after it desperately trying to catch up and reclaim it.

I realized that I had walked along the beach to the log that Bella and I had designated our log. We called it that because whenever we needed to talk about something, when we were younger and even more recently, we came and sat here. We'd talked about so many things here and it was like I knew that this was the perfect spot to come and think. I sat down and looked out over the ocean. In some ways it reminded me of myself strong, powerful, untamable and dangerous. I didn't like the idea that the last two words fit me but since my transformation they applied.

Except for when I was with Bella. I knew that I was still dangerous and that if my control slipped even for a second it could be fatal. This made me dangerous to be around yet a part of me knew that I would never do anything to hurt her. I knew from Sam's thoughts that he too had felt that at one time and that made what he did to Emily so much harder. This was different though, I wasn't sure how just that it was. I closed my eyes and listened to the roaring sound of the ocean. The rushing as it approached the shore, the crashing as it hit the rocks at the base of the cliffs, and the lapping as it reached up the shore before retreating again. All of this was soothing to me having grown up near the coastline.

When I was little my mom used to bring me to the ocean almost every day. We'd walk along the shore collecting shells and rocks or go swimming for hours on end. She'd chase me thorough the water and on quite a few occasions we had gotten into water fights, splashing each other and running around. I missed those times we spent together and I missed her so much. We had been so close and done so much together that losing her in the accident had been hard. I was glad that the drunk driver who hit my parents would be spending the rest of his life in jail.

I had been forced to grow up quickly after that crash because not only did I lose my mom but my dad had been paralyzed. I was mourning her death and taking care of my dad at the same time. If I could I would go back and change things. I don't mind taking care of my dad but having my mom around while I grew up would have been nice. I just sat there for a bit longer thinking back on my childhood and remembering all of the good times I had with my family.

I don't know how long I had been sitting there thinking about things before I realized the weather was changing. I don't get cold easily due to my heightened body temperature but I could feel a definite difference in the temperature. It was a bit colder and the air felt damp, not ocean spray damp but rain damp. I decided it was probably time to start heading home so I opened my eyes only to be met by darkness. I had a moment of panic before I realized that it was night time. My night vision kicked in, a perk of being part wolf, and I headed for home.

As I approached my house I realized that something was off. This was my house but at the same time it wasn't, there were things about it that were different. The first thing I noticed was the boat we kept behind the house for fishing trips was missing. That wasn't the only thing that was missing though the whole garage was gone as was the truck from the front drive. The house was dark and everything was quiet. My first thought was that Charlie and my dad had gone fishing for the day but that didn't explain the disappearance of the garage. It also didn't explain why my dad wasn't back at the house. He made it a habit in fall and winter to be home before dark and if he wasn't going to be he left a note.

I didn't know what to do at the moment, I wanted to go into the house and see if my dad was ok. I also wanted to run because it was too different and didn't feel at all like my house anymore. I was getting ready to turn and head to Sam's house to talk to him when I heard voices coming from the back yard. I cautiously made my way toward the backyard and as I got closer to back of the house I could see the glow of a bonfire. I still didn't understand what was going on but something inside me was pulling me toward the fire.

I made my way around the back of the house and headed toward the bonfire. I saw three figures sitting around it one of whom had long black hair. I ran toward the fire calling out to my dad but he didn't respond. I made my way over and as soon as I got close enough to touch my dad's shoulder he turned to me. I couldn't contain my gasp of surprise; it wasn't my dad looking back at me but Ephriam Black, my grandfather. I was so confused at this point, my grandfather was dead had been for a long time. So how was he here?

"_Jacob we've been expecting you please sit down. We have much to discuss and much to explain."_

I sat down where he had indicated to his left facing him and the two others with him.

"_Where am I and what's going on here?"_

"_The where is unimportant right now. We're here to talk to you about things that you need to know. First off we are wondering why you haven't claimed your position as Alpha of the pack."_

"_I'm sixteen, I didn't want to be a member of the pack and I'm not old enough or ready to be its leader. "_

"_Age has nothing to do with the ability to lead the pack. I was sixteen as well when I took over my pack. You are the true alpha and the pack needs you to take your position as such. Sam is a good leader and has become a great alpha. He is not as powerful or as good as you are though. Your ability to phase comes to you so naturally because you are the true alpha. You need to be able to phase quickly so that you can protect the pack. While a good leader Sam is not who the pack needs leading them right now. There is a threat quickly approaching the pack that is greater than anything we have ever seen. The only way the wolves will survive is if you take your rightful position. Your time has not yet come but when it does you will know and you will need to take over if you want the pack and everyone you love to survive. _

_Also Bella has gifts that she isn't aware of yet. They will begin manifesting themselves soon and she will need the help of the entire pack to learn how to use them. Make sure that she tries to establish friendships with all of the pack members. For when the time comes they will need her and their friendship with her will help the entire pack. I can't tell you much more right now but I will come to you with more information as you need it. Just remember that no matter what happens you can do more with Bella by your side than alone. Trust her and love her with everything you have."_

"_I'm not ready to take over the pack but I will think on what you've told me. I will also help Bella in any way I can."_

"_That is all we ask. Sleep now my child."_

I felt myself slip into a deeper state of sleep and felt peace flow through me. I couldn't get my grandfather's words out of my head. I knew that the pack would benefit from me taking my place as alpha but I wasn't ready for that responsibility yet. I would have to talk to Sam about it later, but I knew that as long as Bella was willing to help me I could do anything.


	11. Waking up

**AN:**Again I'm sorry for the time in between updates. Hopefully I'll have my computer back by Thursday so I'll be able to update faster. Enjoy!

**Waking up**

**BPOV: **I woke, an hour before my alarm went off, feeling better than I had in a long time but I was also confused. I had slept so deeply and not had one single nightmare. That in of itself was amazing but never in my life have I ever had a dream so vivid. I also never fully remembered my dream, bits and pieces yes, but the whole thing never. I was confused by some of the things I had been told but I knew that I had nothing to fear. I had been told by the Taha Aki the first wolf that Jacob and I were meant to be together. This helped calm my fears and made me feel better about accepting the imprinting.

All I knew was that no matter what I would be ok. Jacob loved me and I was starting to love him back. Our friendship had changed into a budding love and I was enjoying it. As I thought about this I realized how warm I was. Jacob was curled into my back and had his arm around my waist. I tried to wiggle free because not only was I too hot but I also had to go to the bathroom. It wasn't working, the more I tried to wiggle free the tighter Jacob's arm became as he pulled me closer to his chest. I was sweating now and really needed to go.

I shook the arm around me while calling out Jacob's name. I got nothing but a grunt in response. I needed to get up but apparently Jacob slept very soundly. I swatted his arm a few times saying his name even louder. I briefly worried that I would awaken Charlie but remembered that he had to work early this morning. I said Jacob's name a bit louder and he mumbled before moving ever so slightly. His movement created some space between us but not enough for me to get away. There was however enough space for me to semi turn toward him.

I was half facing him and the morning light hitting his face made him look beautiful. In sleep his face was so peaceful and younger looking. He looked just like he did before he phased when he had no obligations or pressures other than going to school and getting good grades. I didn't want to wake him but I had to. I was over heating and I had to go to the bathroom there was no way around it. I decided to try something different since calling out his name wasn't working.

I reached out and started stroking his arm with my finger tips. From his shoulder all the way down to his wrist and back up. Then I moved my hand to his face and stroked his cheek before gently kissing him on the lips. He started to stir so I kissed him again but as I went to pull away his hand came up to tangle in my hair holding me to him. He deepened the kiss and I felt my lips go tingly, as his hand came out of my hair and cupped my cheek. I pulled back ever so slightly and he let me. His eyes fluttered open and he sighed.

"That was a nice way to get woken up."

"Well I tried to get you awake but you wouldn't wake up. This was definitely better than what I tried before though." With that I jumped up and headed for the door. Jacob actually whined from his place on the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to use the bathroom and I need to start getting ready for school. That and I didn't feel like burning to death."

"Well I can't help it I'm warm besides you like it. Go get ready I'll see if I can't find some breakfast for us."

I walked into the bathroom and answered natures call and then started getting ready for the day. I still had twenty minutes before the alarm would have normally gone off so I decided on a shower. I took a quick shower and after getting out and drying off dashed across the hall with my towel wrapped around me. I picked out an outfit and put it on just as my alarm went off. I called down to Jacob and asked him if breakfast was ready. He yelled that it would be a few minutes so I went back into the bathroom dried my hair pulled it into a pony tail and applied some light makeup. I reflected on the morning as I headed downstairs. A warmth my blankets could never give me, the feeling of security at being held in someones arms and a nice kiss with my gorgeous Jacob. Yeah it was indeed a wonderful way to wake up.

**JPOV: **I felt the warmth of the sun on my face but I wasn't ready to wake up. I was in that place between waking and dreams and I wasn't ready to wake and face the day. I was confused and yet encouraged by what I had dreamed of. I knew deep down that I would one day have to take over the pack but I was so unsure of weather I'd be a good leader. To have my grandfather come back and tell me that I would do a good job was a huge help. It was also a huge relief that it would be awhile and I would just _know_ when the time was right.

I was so happy that Bella didn't have any nightmares. I was worried that even with me there she would still have a problem sleeping. She didn't have any nightmares but she did have a dream . She had mumbled a few words in her sleep that sounded like she was having a conversation. I would have to ask her about it later if she didn't say anything to me about it first. I just hoped that she had as good a nights sleep as I did.

I could feel Bella next to me curled up against my chest. She started to wiggle trying to get away but I didn't want her going anywhere, so I tightened my grip. I felt my arm shake and distantly heard her call my name but I didn't want to wake. I just buried myself deeper into the covers and tried to go back to a full sleep mode. She started hitting my arm, not hard, like the way you would to get someones attention and said my name a little louder. I turned over a bit and mumbled a go away.

She didn't wiggled again ever so slightly and then turned toward me. I felt her gently stroking my arm with her finger tips and as good as it felt it was slowly waking me up. She then began stroking my face and I could feel her love for me through that simple touch. She continued the feather light touch and then her lips touch mine briefly. Any thoughts I had of trying to sleep seemed to vanish as I started to wake up. She kissed me again and then went to pull away but I tangled my hand in her hair and pulled her back to me. I deepened the kiss a little and moved my hand from her hair and cupped her cheek. She pulled back slightly and a let her as my eyes fluttered open. It was bright but the first thing I saw were the chocolate brown eyes of my angel.

"Well that was a nice way to wake up." I said as a smile crossed my face.

I was still a bit groggy and my voice slightly raspy. She told me that she had tried to wake me up but it didn't work. She then went on to say that this was a better way than the others. Suddenly she jumped up and started walking toward the door. I felt the loss of her warmth and presence as soon as she got up. I couldn't contain the whimper that escaped me as I asked her where she was going. She told me she had to use the bathroom and then get ready for school.

I realized at that point I didn't have any choice other than to get up. I told her to go get ready and I would find some breakfast for us. She smiled at me before heading toward the bathroom. I got up and quickly made the bed before going downstairs to find something suitable for breakfast. I ended up finding some eggs, bread and bacon so I decided I would make some french toast and bacon.

I heard the shower start and had to stop myself from running up the stairs and joining her . Instead I focused on getting the table set and starting breakfast. The eggs were almost done and so was the bacon. The toast had just popped up when Bella called down the stairs and asked me if breakfast was done yet. I told her it would be a few minutes and heard her go back into the bathroom. The blow dryer turned on a few seconds later and after about two minutes turned off. I could hear the brush running through her hair and the snap of the elastic band as pulled her hair up.

I couldn't help but smile. The wolf side gave me a great sense of hearing and it was interesting sometimes to say the least. I also couldn't help but smile when I thought about the morning. Curled up in a bed, with a warm body cuddling back into me,being kissed awake and seeing my angel first thing in the morning. Yeah waking up that way was pretty amazing.


	12. New Member

**AN: **Sorry it's been so long I had a bunch of computer problems. I finally got it back though so updates should be faster and easier. I've revised this a few times because I didn't like the way it was working out. That and I got some helpful hints from you readers :) So here's the last rewrite and it's staying this way ( I think it works this way finally)! He he :) Just a POV reminder.

**SPOV: Sam PPOV: Paul EPOV: Embry JrPov: Jared QPOV: Quil**

**New Member**

**SPOV: **I hate it when this happens! I know that we're supposed to protect the tribe and all but why does someone else have to be forced into this? Those stupid damn bloodsuckers! why did they have to come back? I wasn't sure how many of us would change or when. I didn't even know that we would until I phased the first time but here we are a pack five strong. It has its challenges but I manage to make it work. I've been keeping my eye on Quil for a few days because he's almost the same age as Jacob and Embry. I had a feeling that if we had any more additions to the pack he would be one of them. I was hoping that I was wrong but it seems that Quil will be joining us soon. I just hope that our pack won't need to grow anymore and that he is the last one to phase. I have been talking to the rest of the pack these last few days and I've gotten almost exactly the same reaction from everyone. We're all willing to help Quil out and we hope that he changes soon. Being sick like we get right before the change is nightmarish.

I remember how I felt and it's not something I ever want to go through again in my life. That being said everyone is also a bit angry that he's phasing and it's not because we don't want him to be part of the pack. We just wish that he had a choice about what he wants to do with his life. Instead his choice is being taken from him and he's being forced to become one of us. I found out earlier that Quil is at home sick right now with sore muscles and a fever; the beginning stages of the change. I'll keep a close eye and have the pack at the ready as well for when he changes. I just keep asking myself when will the pack stop expanding?

**JPOV: **Why the hell does this have to be happening? I do miss having Quil around but seriously I would never want this to happen to anyone. There are so many things that happen once you turn into a pack member that you can't control. One of them being phasing at least for the first few weeks. I can't begin to tell you how many clothes I shredded my first week because of my lack of control. I know that Embry will be happy beyond belief at getting his best friend back, but that still didn't make it any better. Quil would still have no choice in the matter. There was another issue for me to consider. I never wanted to lead the pack when it was just the five of us. If we were adding a new member to the pack that meant there was still a threat. The Cullens may be gone but Victoria was still around somewhere. How many more would phase? If they did and I took over as Alpha would I effectively be able to lead them? More questions and so few answers I guess we just had to take things one step at a time. First thing being helping Quil through his first phasing.

**QPOV:**I woke up feeling more sick than I had the past few days. I was cold which meant I probably had a fever and I was sore. I tried to sit up but couldn't because of the pain. I called out to my mom and she came into my room. I told her that I hadn't been feeling well the past few days and that today I felt miserable. She was worried and took my temperature while she went to call the school office and tell them I wouldn't be at school today. This was the third day in a row that I had missed and I hoped that I would shake whatever bug I had. After checking my temperature my mom gave me some medicine. She told me to stay as warm as possible and drink tons of water, she was contemplating staying home from work but I told her that I would be ok for a few hours. She left and I burrowed into the covers of my bed hoping a long nap would help me feel slightly better.

When I woke up a while later I realized I had been sleeping for an additional three hours. It didn't help at all though, in fact I felt worse than I think I ever have in my life. I was extremely cold and I couldn't stop shaking. I didn't know what was going on with me and I felt angry about it. My mom wasn't home so I wouldn't be getting any help from her. I wasn't angry about that I knew she had to work, it just meant I had to get up out of bed on very sore muscles. After finally managing to get up and up and secure my footing enough to walk I began making my way to the kitchen. I was going to make some tea for myself and see if the warmth of the drink would help me warm up a little. I heard a knock on the door as I was getting the stuff ready for my tea. I wasn't expecting a visitor but realized that it was after three which meant school was finished so it was probably a classmate dropping off my homework. I made my way to the door and pulled it open and met the gaze of my friend Embry.

I should have been happy to see him because I hadn't seen him in so long. I was far from happy though and the more I thought about it the angrier I was. He didn't bother to talk to me and totally ditched me and now he wanted to show up? On a day when I was sick and wanted nothing more than to curl into a ball and sleep? What the hell was his deal? When did I suddenly become important to him again? I started shaking harder and suddenly I was being pulled out of my house and around back before I could register what was happening. I started struggling and the hands around my upper arms tightened. I was half dragged half carried into the woods until a clearing opened up. I started struggling again and was let go this time. I didn't know who had grabbed me but I didn't want to be here. I was sick and I wanted to be back in bed not dragged out into the middle of the forest. I looked up and saw Sam's gang standing in front of me I started shaking even harder but tried to hold myself together. I was managing when Sam himself stepped into my line of sight. He wasn't close enough for me to lunge at him but it didn't matter. He was the one who had taken my friends from me. I was shaking so hard now that I could feel the vibrations all through my body. Suddenly it felt as if everything in me shifted and rearranged itself.

The shaking stopped and I didn't feel as cold. I went to step toward Sam in order to give him a piece of my mind but as I took a step forward it was on all fours instead of two feet. I looked down in confusion and saw PAWS? WHAT THE HELL? I looked back up and saw five wolves standing in front of me. I whimpered and slunk back a bit trying to get away from them. They didn't move but they didn't stop looking at me either. I curled up in a ball on the ground and began whimpering. I couldn't help it I was so scared and nothing made sense. Wasn't there someone who could help me?

_**Earlier in the day**_

**BPOV:** After eating breakfast I got in my truck and headed off to school and Jacob headed back home. He told me that he may have to patrol tonight since he was let off the hook last night. I was a bit worried about it because of the nightmares I still had but I would get through it if he couldn't come. About halfway through my morning classes I started feeling odd. Not like I was getting sick or anything more like something was... off somehow. I don't know how to describe what I was feeling other than to say that I just knew something wasn't right. As the day went on I started feeling more and more restless. I knew that something was going on and that I needed to be there when it happened. I didn't understand why I was feeling the way I was or why it came on so suddenly.

By lunch I could barely stand to stay in school any longer. I was very edgy and felt like I should be somewhere other than here. Something was going to happen today, sometime soon, and I needed to be there for it. I normally don't want lunch to end because it means I have to go back to classes. Today I couldn't wait for lunch to be over and it seemed as if it would never end. Classes seemed to drag on and I wished that I could make time speed up so I'd be done for the day. Finally I was in my last class of the day and it was only five minutes until I could go home. Time has never seemed to move as slowly as it did today. I couldn't focus on what the teacher was saying or what was going on. The bell rang and I literally ran from the room and to my locker. I grabbed all the books I would need in order to do my homework stuffed them in my bag and headed for my truck. I yelled a quick good bye to my friends, threw my backpack in the passengers' seat, hopped in and started my truck.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and hit #2. It connected and rang a few times before my dad picked up the phone saying "Sherriff's office. What can I do for you?"

"Hey dad, I'm going to head down to see Jake for a while, maybe stay for dinner is that ok with you."

"As long as you get your homework done and remember to eat I don't have a problem with it. Have a good time."

" I will and thanks." Today was Friday so I didn't have to worry about school the next day. I put on my seatbelt and headed to La Push. It was on my way there that I realized that I had wanted to go there all day long and it wasn't to see Jake.

I was impatient as hell on the way to La Push and wished for the first time that I had a different vehicle. My truck simply would not go fast enough! I had to get to La Push and a hell of a lot faster than I was! Something was going down and I needed to be there for it because I was the only one who could help. After what seemed like forever I finally made it to La Push, went to Jakes house and parked in the driveway. I knew he wasn't there so I didn't even go up to the door, just started to walk down the street. I'd never anywhere else on the rez except Jake's house but it was as if my feet knew exactly where to go and were guiding me. I got to a house I didn't know much about and made my way to the back. I walked into the woods and kept walking almost due east. I had been walking maybe 3 minutes when I saw them all. A big black wolf, a dark grey wolf with a light grey face, a light grey wolf with black spots, a mixed light and dark grey wolf and a russet colored wolf all stood in a semi circle around a medium brown wolf. This new wolf was curled up in a ball whimpering. When I heard the whimpers escaping him my heart broke and I felt horrible. This was one of the boys from the rez who had just phased and was scared out of his mind because of it.

I don't know what possessed me to do what I did next. I began walking toward them because with all of them standing around this newcomer there was no way he was going to calm down. I walked quickly and eventually came to where they all were but the second I got close the grey wolf with the light grey face growled at me. His ears went flat to his scull and his teeth were bared. I should have been frightened beyond belief and made a run for it but I wasn't and I didn't. Instead I reached out to him and touched his nose. The second I did his growls stopped and his ears started to come back up.

I turned my attention away from him and back to the new wolf. I walked up to him ever so slowly and was met with a growl when I was about five feet away. I slowly sat on the ground and ever so slowly extended my arm, hand in a fist, out toward him. A few tense seconds passed as I waited for his reaction and then I felt him sniff my hand. I opened my hand and turned it over so my palm was facing up. I received a lick in return and scooted forward a bit. When I didn't get a growl in response, I scooted again so that I was sitting about two feet from him. I reached out slowly and his head came down toward my knee. At the same time I touched the fur between his ears I felt his head come to rest on my knee. I began slowly stroking the fur I was touching and began telling him that it was ok. He would be fine but he needed to calm down so that he could change back. Once that was accomplished we could go to his house and everything would be explained. I heard the rumble like purr of contentment pour out of him and I closed my eyes and just listened.

He leaned his head into my hand as I continued to pet him. I brought my other hand to the back of his neck and began petting hm there as well. I don't know how long I sat there but I could hear his breathing even out. One second I was petting wolf fur and the next it was human hair and my hand was resting on the back of someones neck. I kept my eyes closed and heard wooshing noises coming from around me. I recognized them as the sounds of the guys phasing out of wolf form. I felt the new kid get up and assumed that he was putting on a pair of shorts that someone had handed him. I remained still with my eyes closed until I heard Jacob telling me that they were all decent. I opened my eyes, stood and brushed the dirt off my jeans. I glanced around and saw that the new wolf was Quil which meant we were going to be having another bonfire pretty soon. My gaze finally settled on Jake only to him staring at me. I looked around at the pack only to find everyone except Quil staring at me. I was beginning to get uncomfortable.

"What's going on guys," I asked but they just continued to stare at me with an awed and dumbfounded look on their faces. What was going on now?

**AN: **I think this may be my first Cliffie! So Victoria is still out there, Quil just phased, Bella was able to calm him and everyone is slightly confused by it. How was she able to? Is this her only gift? What does it mean and how will it help the pack? When will they finally get Victoria and will the Cullens be coming back? Keep reading to find out. Review please they make me and the muses continue writing!

_**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!**_I tried a different style of POV writing and I'm wondering if it worked better in this chapter than in the others. Please let me know because if it is my story will continue on much the same. Also I originally intended for this to be a 20 chapter story. With as much as I have to fit in that's not possible. So here's my question to you my readers. Do you want me to make this into two separate stories? Or make it more like a 30 to 40 chapter story? Message me with your answers or tell me how to set up a poll on my page since I don't know how. Whichever way gets the most votes is how I'll write it. Either way it will be my own. Weather it's one super story or a story with a sequel is up to you!


	13. Thoughts

**AN:** I will be trying to update as quickly as possible but my laptop power cord died. I decided to get into two of the packs heads! Thanks so much to my Beta nluvwithemmettcullen! Thanks for helping me, you rock! :)

**Thoughts**

**QPOV:** I just can't believe this. I turned into a wolf and suddenly so do Sam and his gang. Including Jacob and Embry! I was scared and completely freaking out, and even though Sam was trying to explain things, I wasn't able to listen. All I had wanted was for someone to help me out without making me feel like I was going to be attacked. I know that Sam and his gang think that they were helping but seriously standing there in a group while towering over me, NOT HELPING AT ALL! I curled into a ball and started whimpering because I was so scared. All I knew at that point was that I was scared and wanted to go home.

Suddenly I heard footsteps coming our way and caught the smell of freesias and vanilla. I wasn't sure what was going on or what was coming and it made me even more frightened. I couldn't raise my head to look at what was coming and I couldn't stop myself from whimpering yet again. I just wanted this nightmare to be over. Suddenly I heard someone who I assume was Jacob yelling about Bella being here and too close to us. I heard a deep menacing growl followed by another deeper growl and I started whimpering almost nonstop. I couldn't help it; I was just way too frightened.

The growls suddenly stopped and I heard the soft footfalls coming toward me. I tensed waiting for something bad to happen. I heard Bella's soft voice say my name and raised my head ever so slightly. She was crouching not too far from me and slowly she held out her hand. I sniffed at it and she reached toward me very slowly. I just sat there unsure of what she was doing but already feeling calmer, and she slowly shifted forward until she was sitting right in front of me. Her hand came to rest on my head right between my ears and she started petting me.

Her touch was very soft and she wasn't being jerky about it. There was a soothing slow rhythm to it and I felt myself begin to relax. As she continued to pet me she spoke to me in a very soft, low voice, the way one might when talking to a frightened child or in my case animal. I found myself mesmerized by her voice and found myself relaxing even more. I then felt her other hand come to my back and start brushing through my fur from head to shoulder over and over. She was telling me that I needed to listen to Sam because he could help me. I wasn't so sure about that or what his intentions were but a part of me knew that I was safe with Bella here.

I looked toward Sam and he briefly told me that the legends about the shape shifters were true. We were indeed shifters and all I needed to do was focus on calming down and changing back into my human form. It might take a bit and he would be willing to have pack members demonstrate but I told him it wasn't necessary. I could already feel myself calming down and becoming more peaceful and relaxed. Bella continued to rub the fur between my ears and I started a deep rumbling sort of sound. Almost like a cross between a soft growl and an engine revving. I leaned into her hand and felt myself calm even more than I already was. I looked at her and she was sitting in front of me with a smile on her face and her eyes were closed.

I wondered why but didn't have much time to think about it. I was pretty calm and that's when I felt it a slight tingling and tremor that ran through my entire body. The next thing I knew I was lying on the ground in a ball, in human form, with absolutely no clothes on. I was grateful at that moment that Bella had her eyes closed because I really didn't want Jake to kick my ass over her seeing certain parts of me. Not like I was trying to show her or anything, but still he likes her which meant we stayed away from her.

The next thing I knew a pair of shorts were being handed to me by Embry. He had a huge smile on his face and looked really happy to have me around again. The rest of the guys had their backs turned to me and as soon as Embry handed me the shorts he too turned around. I was grateful for this because let's face it, I didn't want a bunch of guys to see me naked. I stood up and walked away from Bella just a bit and then pulled the shorts on before saying "All clear". The rest of the guys turned around and then Jake called out to Bella that it was safe.

She stood up and brushed off her jeans before briefly glancing around at everyone. Her gaze settled on mine and she smiled at me. I don't know why but I felt happy when she smiled, it was almost like she was welcoming me to a special group. She looked around again and that's when I realized that everyone in the group except me was staring at her. "Ok guys what's going on now?" Strangely I was wondering the same exact thing. Sam said that we would be having a bonfire tonight at Jacob's house to further explain things. I guess that was for me as well as Bella, so it looked like my questions would be answered later tonight.

**JPOV: **I wasn't at all sure about what had happened earlier in the woods. Quil had phased but that wasn't what had me confused as all hell. It was what Bella had been able to do. I knew about Paul's bad temper and always fighting because he had a reputation. I knew first hand what could happen with him when it came to his wolf side. He was the one member who had a hard time controlling the phasing. This made him extremely unpredictable and dangerous to be around. When his ears went flat and he growled at Bella I got really angry. I was already angry at her for being here and scared to death because she was so close to us.

I had positioned myself behind Paul, in such a way that if he had tried to lung, I would have been able to stop him. Bella didn't even flinch when he growled instead choosing to look him in the eye and reach out her hand toward him. It was enough to make me start heading for her in order to put myself between her and Paul. She touched his nose and just as suddenly as he had gotten angry and started growling he stopped. I had been able to hear everything going through his head up until that point and he was doing his duty in protecting the pack.

He was angry that she was here, frightened that she was near a new wolf, concerned for Quil, angry that someone else had been condemned to this life, and scared that Bella would get hurt. We all may be tough but we never want to cause harm to a fellow member's imprint. To do so would not only hurt them but the member of the pack who's imprinted on them. Through the pack mind it would also end up hurting the entire pack. More than that though our job is to protect humans and we do our best to never hurt them.

The second Bella had touched Paul's nose the chaotic thoughts running through his brain had calmed. He was able to focus and a sense of relaxation and peace flowed through him and then to the rest of us. What had been a frenzy of chaos and fear suddenly became a sea of calm. I couldn't comprehend what had happened. I have never and I mean never seen anything or anyone calm Paul down when he got riled up. Normally, it would take a fight with another member or an Alpha order to calm him down, but with one touch Bella was able to accomplish that. I was calm but couldn't help but get anxious and fearful when she approached Quil. New members of the pack are the most dangerous and unpredictable.

She approached him slowly though and he didn't growl or lung. She was able to sit with him and when she started rubbing his head and petting his shoulder we could all feel the calm that he did. She was talking to him really softly and I could tell that it was helping. I knew she shouldn't be that close to him and everything in me was screaming to go get my mate out of harm's way. I knew that would only succeed in making her angry and Quil more afraid so I fought the urge.

After about two hours of sitting with Quil I could tell he was about to phase back. I turned and walked away phased out and pulled on my shorts. I then made my way back toward where Quil was stopping and turning just before I could see him and three seconds later I heard the tell tale whooshing sound which signaled he had phased out.

Embry ran to him and handed him some shorts before walking away and turning his back to him as well. We did this to give each other privacy after the initial phasing, it made it easier on everyone. He said all clear and I yelled out to Bella that we were all decent. She stood up brushed the dirt off of her jeans and glanced around. Her gaze settled on Quil and she smiled one of those smiles that just makes you feel welcome. She looked around again and that's when I noticed that everyone in the pack including me was staring at her.

"What's going on guys?" She asked but not one of us could answer. I heard Sam say that we would have a bonfire tonight, which automatically meant at my house, and further explanations would be given. I guess I'll spend time with Bella, have a talk with her and then figure things out at the bonfire.


	14. Omega Healer

**AN:** Waiting for my new power cord so bear with me. Again I mean no disrespect to the Quileute by telling a legend later in the story. **BiPOV- Billy**

**BiPOV: ** Jacob and the rest of the pack, along with Bella and the newest member Quil, had come pouring into my house one after another. Sam walked straight to me his face very serious and asked to talk to me in private. We headed out onto the porch to talk since the pack was invading the kitchen and the living room. Outside Sam sat on the porch swing and turned to me with the most serious look I've seen on his face since Paul joined the pack.

"Bella has a gift of some sort."

I looked at him in shock, Bella had a gift? I had heard only a few legends of humans having any kind of gift. It was quite rare and normally meant that something vastly terrible was coming. This was never a good thing as far as the pack went and normally only added more stress. I could tell that Sam was worried about it and that made me feel uneasy. It may have been a while since I last phased but I remember what it was like to have the safety of the entire pack rest on your shoulders.

"What do you mean by gift? What exactly can she do?"

"I'm not one hundred percent sure what exactly her gift is. She seemed to be able to sense that she was needed today. She's never been to Quil's house and she found her way there, on foot might I add. I'm not sure how to describe exactly what she did without telling the entire story. I don't know all of what she or Quil were feeling or thinking so we should discuss this at the bonfire tonight."

"Sounds like a good idea to me. I just hope whatever it is that it's something she can deal with. The poor girl's been through enough already. "

"I agree with you there. I don't like that she was involved with leeches at one point but she's so giving and accepting that I'm ok with her. I just wish that she and Jake had gotten together before she met that bloodsucker. It would have saved her so much time and pain. All I can do now is hope that she lets Jacob keep her happy."

I echoed his sentiment fully and was hoping that in time she would be able to heal. Jacob would never have left her even if he hadn't imprinted. I was happy he had imprinted on her though, it meant that he would never have to leave her side and could help her fully heal. I just wish that Annie was still alive. She would have absolutely loved Bella.

_**Later that night at the bonfire**_

**BiPOV: ** The sun had set and painted the sky a wonderful set of pinks, reds and oranges. The guys had gathered enough wood for the fire as well as some extra to keep it going later on. Emily had arrived with food for the guys and everyone was now headed to the back yard. The night was a little cool but not at all cold. Summer was approaching and it was a rare rainless spring night. I headed to the backyard with the help of Jacob and Bella and took my place at the head of the circle.

Harry Clearwater sat to my right and Quil Sr. sat to my left. We were all that remained of our pack and were the elders of the tribe. Once everyone was seated I began to tell the legend of the shape shifters. Everyone except Bella, Jacob and Quil had heard this story more than once but every time we welcomed a new member they acted like it was the first time. They were listening intently and I could tell that they were trying to learn something new from our past.

I finished the story and Quil just looked around at everyone else. He then asked the question that most new members do.

"Did you know that this was going to happen to me?"

No one answered for a moment or even looked at him. Finally Sam spoke up.

"We didn't know until about a week ago that you may become another pack member."

"If you knew that it was a possibility why the hell didn't you tell me? Do you have any idea how much it sucked to suddenly have my best friends drop off the face of the earth? Do you know what it was like to feel like shit for the past two days and not know why? Do you have any idea how CONFUSING it's been to be ANGRY ALL THE TIME and not know why? OR HOW TERRIFIYING IT WAS TO CHANGE AND NOT UNDERSTAND IT?"

Quil was yelling at the end of his questions but worse still the tremors indicating a phase out had started. Sam realized what was happening at the same moment that I shot him a look of warning. Before he or any of the pack members could move Bella quickly walked to his side and placed her hand on his arm. She proceeded to sit down right next to him and using her other hand began rubbing slow circles on Quils back. I watched in concern and awe as his tremors started to slow and finally stop altogether.

I looked at Sam with a question in my eyes. He looked right at me and told me that she had done the same thing earlier in the day. She had touched Paul's nose and he had immediately calmed and then sat with Quil and calmed him until he was able to phase back. Quil then said that he had felt himself calming down when Bella came up to him and that he had also felt a sense of safety. Bella told me that she had just felt the need to be at Quil's house and could feel him calming as she tried to help him.

I looked from Harry to Quil Sr. hoping that one of them would give an indication that they were thinking the same thing I was. Harry inclined his head ever so slightly indicating that he did indeed think the same. I looked at the pack members sitting around the fire before allowing my gaze to settle on Bella. She looked up after a few seconds and I could see the fear and worry evident in her eyes. She was scared to death that there was something wrong with her and we were going to leave her for it.

I gave her a smile and said, "I know exactly what's going on with you Bella."

She looked me dead on before asking "What the hell is going on with me Billy."

"Let me explain by telling you another story from our tribe. During the time of Ephriam Black there was a woman in the village who everyone went to when they were in need of comfort. She was a compassionate soul who didn't wish ill on anyone. She always forgave no matter what was done and she was willing to help everyone even at the expense of her own happiness. When the pack started to phase it was a difficult time for the families of the wolves and more often they sought her out. They found that they felt a measure of peace and comfort when in her presence and often left feeling calm.

One day while out gathering berries she stumbled upon the pack and a wolf that had just phased. She saw how frightened this newcomer was and wanted nothing more than to ease his fear. She walked to him slowly and sat with him until he had calmed. He was able to phase back and in his gratitude became her best friend.

Over the years this woman helped with new members or those who were hurt. The pack discovered that she could calm an injured member enough to get close to them. Beyond being able to calm them though she was able to heal their wounds. The greater the wound the more energy it took to heal but with the help of the pack she was able to do it. They also discovered that she could heal motions and the soul or a wolf as well. The pack named her Omega Healer and she became as protected as the Alpha of the pack. "

When I finished the story I looked back at Bella. "From what you, Quil and Sam have told me and from what I've seen, I think we have another Omega Healer in the pack. You have the ablity to calm the pack and heal them which comes with great responsibility. The pack however will protect you with their lives and will become as close to you as brothers."

When I was done Bella looked at everyone, I'm not going to refuse to help anyone, but why can't I just be normal? What is it with me and the supernatural? "She then turned and buried her face in Jacob's chest. As his arms came around her and he pulled her into his lap I couldn't help but feel for her. She had been through so much and this was just one more thing she had to worry about. I just hoped that Jacob and the pack would be able to help her.


	15. Phone Call

**AN:** Sorry it's been so long everyone. Work has been keeping me busy and with no working laptop most of my writing has to be done at the library. I have not given up on the story and will continue to update as often as possible. Please hang in there with me. Once again thanks to my Beta nluvwithemmettcullen. Thanks so much for your help with this story!

****

Phone Call

JPOV:

After finding out about Bella's new gift we decided as a group that training with her was required. She needed to learn how to use her gift and figure out the extent of what she could do. We needed to know how her gift worked as well and bond with her so that she could "feel" each of us. We all needed to let her see how we worked together in a fight and let her get to know each one of us.

Bella had readily agreed to this saying that it would be nice to be able to help for once. I didn't want her to have to fight but it was unavoidable. Victoria was still out there somewhere and we needed to be ready. I was anxious to find out what Bella could do but with everything that had been going on recently we hadn't had much time to ourselves.

After dropping Bella off at her house and kissing her goodnight I headed back to Sam's house. I desperately needed some time with my imprint and I was sure Sam would be willing to help me out. After talking with him, Emily and Sue I had a perfect plan set in place. I just needed one more detail worked out and then everything would be ready to go. There was only one problem, Leah was vital to my plan working and she held no love for Bella.

Getting her to agree to help me was going to be almost impossible but I had to try. From what the Council had said at the bonfire Bella was the one person who could help Leah heal. In order to do that Leah had to be willing to be around Bella and talk to her. By asking her to help Bella I was hoping that the ground work for a friendship would be formed.

If they could start forming a tentative friendship, then maybe with some help from Seth and Sue she would learn to trust Bella. It was a long shot and I found myself dreading the call I had to make the next day. Even though it was a Friday night I went to bed a bit early hoping that Leah would agree to help me.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************__**

The next day

I called the Clearwaters around noon knowing full well that both Seth and Leah would be home. I hoped that things would go well but I wasn't counting on it. I dialed the number and as the phone rang I began telling myself it was a waste of time. Finally on the fifth ring someone answered the phone.

"Hello," Leah said sounding slightly annoyed.

"Hi Leah it's Jacob. I need your help with something."

"What could you possibly need my help with?"

"I'm going to ask Bella out on our first date and I was wondering if you would be willing to help her get ready." I took a deep breath as I finished asking knowing that the fallout was coming. It didn't take long and I wasn't disappointed.

"Are you freaking _nuts_? What makes you think I would want to be anywhere near her? She's a freaking _leech lover_!

She spit out the words leech lover as though they were poison and I couldn't help but growl. She was my _imprint_ not some leech lover and she deserved to be treated with respect.

"She's not a _leech lover _anymore Leah. I don't care who she may have been with before now. She's my _imprint_ and she deserves to be treated with respect. You'd be wise to remember that." I couldn't help the hard edge that entered my voice. This was my soul mate and everything in me demanded that she be protected.

"I don't care Jacob, she was with them before. The red head is still after her so why should I put myself in danger? Her tone was biting and sarcastic and it pushed me over the edge.

"You know what _never mind_. You used to be a nice person Leah. You were willing to help people and look beyond their pasts to see who they really were. Ever since Sam imprinted though you've become a _bitter cold hearted bitch_! If you gave Bella a chance you would see that she's a kind hearted compassionate person who wants to be friends with the pack.

She's had to take on more shit in the last few months than most people do in their _lifetime_. She's accepted it with grace and she wants to help the pack. She has a huge heart and is always willing to help people. You have _a lot_ in common with her and if you gave her a _chance_ you would _see_ what a good person she is.

You want to sit there and judge her and say that she's not worth helping! _Fine_! I knew calling you was going to be a waste of time. I had hoped that you would be willing to do this for me but I can see it was wishful thinking on my part. I don't think you _know_ how to be nice to any one anymore! I just wish you'd give her a chance but again that's just wishful thinking!"

Surprisingly during my entire rant Leah hadn't hung up and I wasn't yelling. I had raised my voice but I wasn't yelling like I should have been. I was so angry that all I wanted to do was slam the phone down, but I needed to talk to Seth first.

"I need to talk to your brother now."

My tone was hard and steely and I heard Leah sniffle before she called for her brother. I couldn't bring myself to care at that particular moment however. I and the rest of the pack had been living the Sam- Emily pain-fest every day since she had changed. That coupled with her bad attitude and disrespect for my mate had pushed me over the edge.

I heard a brief rustle and then Seth's voice came over the phone.

He asked me what I said to his sister and I briefly explained the conversation. I then asked if he would be willing to take the night shift for me on Saturday in exchange for me taking his Sunday morning shift. He agreed and said that he'd call Sam and let him know. I thanked him and before I hung up the phone he told me that he would talk to Leah for me. I told him he didn't have to waste his time but that it would be appreciated. I hung up feeling angry still and not expecting Leah to agree to help. Seth was good at talking to his sister though so who knows.

I made one more call and got things all set. Now the only thing to left was to call Angela. I didn't know her number but her family owned a small bakery in Forks, and I was almost positive that Angela worked their on weekends. Bella was good friends with her and I figured if Leah wouldn't help then she probably would.


	16. Alike?

**AN: **Sorry it's been a while been busy at work. We get to see what's going on in Leah's head so hopefully you enjoy! Thank you **nluvwithemmettcullen** for agreeing to Beta this story. You're amazing :)

**Alike?**

******LPOV:** I know that I'm not always the easiest person to get along with. I understand that most of the pack hates me and wishes that I was the one who was housebound. I know that they don't like me all that much and that they really don't want me around. Most of this I've not actually heard them say aloud or in their heads. However; the way they act when I'm around is different. They don't joke around as much and most of them sigh or roll their eyes when they see that I'm the one patrolling with them. The one thing I haven't had to deal with is someone calling me out on my behavior. When Jake called today and asked me to do him a favor I wasn't thrilled at all. I knew that it was almost certainly something to do with Bella and I wasn't at all disappointed. What possessed Jake to think that I would do anything to help that leech lover is beyond me. I told him that I wouldn't help her and made the mistake of calling her a leech lover. I know that she's not with them now but she was at one time.

She can't be trusted with any of our secrets and shouldn't be included in the pack as much as she has been. I know that supposedly she's Jacob's imprint but that has to be a mistake. There is no way that any of our pack would ever be tied to someone who used to date a leech. I don't say much about it because everyone already has a reason to hate me and I don't want to give them another. Today when talking to Jacob the filter between my brain and my mouth was nonexistent. I called Bella a leech lover and while I don't see it as being anything other than the truth, Jacob thought differently. I have never in my life had anyone call me a cold hearted bitch but he did exactly that without any hesitation. Then he went on to tell me that if I gave Bella a chance I might realize what a good person she is and how much we have in common. As if we have anything at all in common!

She hasn't been through anything like I have. I mean I was engaged to Sam and he left me because he met my cousin, Emily and imprinted on her. I lost my entire future that day and now I have to live my day to day life seeing them together. If it's not while out on the reservation or at a pack meeting, then it's in Sam or the packs heads while patrolling. Sometimes I just wish my brain had an off switch while patrolling. It would be so much easier if I didn't have to see them or hear about them. Loosing Sam was hard enough having to _feel _and _see _what it's like for him and Emily is pure torture. It should be me in the spot Emily has taken it should be my wedding that I'm preparing for. As if I don't have enough to deal with I now burst into a wolf every time I feel angry. What has Bella ever gone through that even remotely compares?

She had Jake thinking about her every second of the day while she was with Edward. He even fought for her in an attempt to make her choose him. Then after the leeches left she got Jacob and now he's imprinted on her. She had and still has someone and I have no one. So how exactly are we alike? What could Jacob have possibly meant? Suddenly the realization of what I'd just thought struck me with blinding force.

Bella had also lost someone in her life. Someone she loved, cared about, wanted to spend eternity with and was willing to die for. Then suddenly without warning and no explanation he had broken up with her. To top it off he had disappeared into the forest without a backwards glance. Most likely in desperation she had followed him into the forest to find him and beg him to stay and work things out. She had wandered deeper and deeper and ended up getting lost before she fell. She ended up staying there in the cold not moving until Sam found her. I don't know all of that for a fact but if the love of my life left me like that I would go after them and beg them to stay. Something that I did the night Sam left me for Emily and something I considered doing for days afterward.

We all cringe when the memory of her being found surfaces in Sam's mind. Shortly after Seth and I phased Sam showed the whole pack the memory of that night. That was the only time we saw the entire memory and none of us want to see it again. Jacob went completely berserk and it ended up taking an Alpha order from Sam to calm him down. She was curled up in the fetal position, shaking from the cold and drenched from the rain. She kept saying Edward over and over again followed by stay or don't leave. What killed us was the look on her face, a look I knew all to well. It was the look of someone whose world has just ended and is in heartbreaking agony because of it. It was the same look I had on my face the day after Sam left me.

The pain and heartbreak didn't end there though because Bella lost her adopted family that found out from her dad shortly after being left by the bloodsucker that the rest of the family was gone. They had treated her as a part of the family and without saying goodbye they vanished. Her brothers, sisters, and parents all abandoned her when she needed them the most. I overheard Jacob talking to the guys and she never really had parents growing up. Sure she had her mom and dad but she had to take care of her mom and act like the parent. She only saw her dad a few times a year and never spent any extensive time with him, until now that is. When she moved back in she too on the responsibilities of cooking, cleaning, doing laundry and housework. Not the normal relationship you'd have with a parent by any means.

To have a family with parents who actually acted like parents and treated you like their child must have be amazing. When she found out they left her behind it must have hurt like hell. The person she thought loved her had just left her but she still had her family to go to and talk to. Thinking that she had siblings to whom she could go and vent or have a shoulder to cry on must have been a relief. Thinking that she had parents she could go to for advice about what to do or talk to about how she was feeling must have made her feel safe. Finding out that they too were gone must have felt like the second worst betrayal in the world.

As difficult as it is I get to see Sam all the time and I know that he's happy, alive and safe. I'm not going to lie and say that it doesn't hurt but at least I'm not wondering about it. Bella doesn't have that at all because she has no way of contacting any of them. They all changed their phone numbers and e-mail addresses and by doing so furthered their betrayal. She doesn't know if they're happy or sad, safe or in danger, alive or dead, together or split apart. She doesn't know if they're hurt or not she knows absoultley nothing about how they are doing. While she's happy with Jacob it still has to hurt if she thinks about them.

I'm amazed by her bravery, courage and strength. To go through something like that and come out alive and mostly the same person is astounding. To realize how you feel about someone else and then go to that person, who happens to be your best friend, and tell them that is mind boggling. To tell them that you love them and agree to give them a chance and go out with them is extremeley brave and incredible. I wish I had a fraction of her strength so that I could move on. I don't want to be the person I've become anymore. I may act like I don't care but knowing that the pack thinks I'm a cold hearted bitch hurst. I want to go back to the fun loving, carefree, happy person I used to be. Bella and I have a lot in common and I realize that now.

Maybe she could help me learn to move on and let things go. I'll have to ask her how she managed to make it through what she's gone through and move on from it. First I have to get to know her which means that I have to give her a chance. The deep conversations can come after we've known eachother for a while and learned to trust eachother. _First things first_! I have to call Jacob and apologize for what I said to him about Bella. Then I have to thank him for making me realize quite a few things. Finally he needs to know I'm willing to help him with whatever he's doing by helping Bella. Hopefully he picks up the phone so I can tell him that I'm giving Bella a chance.

**AN: **Just to clarify things. The part of the book where Edward left Bella in the woods would have happened before the beginning of this story. That is why it's not included but it did happen. The only difference is that instead of falling apart for months on end, she starts hanging out with Jacob almost immediately. They do most of the same things as in the book but she ends up confronting him when he stops talking to her. Just didn't want any confusion as to what's going on. Any other questions feel free to comment or PM me! Thanks tons!


	17. Helping hands

**AN:** Sorry it took me so long to write out this chapter. My schedule has me working mid-day to early night. So it's hard for me to sit down and actually write. I've not given up on this story it just might take a bit. To my beta **nluvwithemmettcullen** thanks so much for helping with my story!

**Helping hands **

**JPOV: ** I knew that Leah didn't like Bella but I was still angry when she called her a leech lover. She's my imprint and no longer with the Cullen's in any way. She doesn't even talk to them or know where they are! I could feel myself starting to shake and knew that if I wanted to stay in human form I needed to calm down. Leah wasn't worth my time and after today I was just going to ignore her.

I had one more call to make and hopefully Angela would be willing to help me. I sat thinking how I was going to get Angela's number without arousing any suspicion. I remembered Bella had called her from my cell a few weeks ago to ask about having a girls night out. I quickly crossed the living room, walked into my room and grabbed my cell off the dresser. I went back into the living room and plopped on the couch while scrolling through the last called numbers list on my phone.

I finally found it and quickly dialed Angela's number all the while hoping she would be the one to answer. I didn't want to make things hard for her and a strange guy calling her house probably wouldn't go over well with her parents. The phone started ringing and I held my breath waiting for someone to pick up. Finally someone picked up and said "Hello this is Angela." I breathed a semi silent sigh of relief before answering her.

"Hey Angela this is Jake, Bella's friend."

"Oh hi Jake. I was wondering who was calling the house. Didn't recognize the number but figured I'd answer. What's up?"

"I want to take Bella on a date and was wondering if you would be willing to help her get ready?" I heard a short and very girly squeal before she answered."

"I'd love to help you out! What exactly do you need me to do?"

"Well I'm taking her out to eat at a local restaurant. It's not anything overly fancy. However I would like her to be somewhat dressed up and if possible have her hair done."

"Sure thing. We're already spending the weekend together so she's coming over later tonight. I'll make sure we go shopping. That's going to be the hard part the rest will be easy. What day and time are you planning on having this date?"

Oh man I haven't asked Bella yet! "Um.. I haven't asked her yet but I was thinking on Sunday at around 5."

"I'm pretty sure that will work with her. She was planning on leaving her around 3 and she said something about calling you when she got home."

"Good to know I'm going to let you go and call her."

"Sounds good and don't worry about calling me back. Bella will undoubtedly tell me about the date when she comes over."

"Thanks for being willing to help Angela I really appreciate it." She assured me it wasn't a problem and we both said goodbye. I hung up and was getting ready to call Bella when my phone rang. Being as it was a Friday and we didn't have school I figured it was one of the guys calling to tell me about a patrol or something. They never bothered to call if they wanted to come over; they just invaded the house and said we're here. I picked up the phone without looking at it to see who was calling.

"Hey what's up?"

"Hello, it's Leah and before you hang up please hear me out."

I growled low in my throat. She had the nerve to call me back after what she said about Bella? This girl had no sense of self preservation; she was on thin ice with me before the phone call. I didn't want to talk to her but something about her tone of voice made me stop and pause. She sounded less sarcastic and cold and more thoughtful.

"What do you want? I need to make an important phone call." I didn't mean to sound as harsh as I did. Leah just seemed to bring that out in all of us though. I heard her take a deep breath and then sigh.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry for what I said about Bella." I think my jaw hit the floor at that moment. Leah apologizing? What the hell?

"I had no right to say what I did about her. You were right, I haven't given her a chance and it's wrong of me to judge her when I don't know her. I guess I'm just worried about what could happen. If those leeches come back I'm afraid that even though she's your imprint she's going to want to be friends with them again. If she gets close with them she may start to confide in them again and accidentally spill some of our secrets.

I mean you told her about us before any of us changed because she was your friend and wanted to know. What happens if the people she loved as a family come back? I know I'm not the easiest person to get along with and most of that is my own doing. I want to change Jacob and the first step toward doing that is to stop judging everyone. You made me think about a few things and I just wanted to thank you for making me realize how badly I've been acting. Bella and I do have a lot in common and I'm willing to give her a chance. Do you still need me to help her?"

To say I was shocked was an understatement. Leah had just done three things I _never_ thought she'd do. She'd apologized, admitted she was wrong and admitted I was right. Not only that she told me she was willing to give Bella a chance. While it sounded good in theory I still wasn't going to let her get close to Bella if it would lead to her getting hurt.

"Leah I appreciate you calling me back and apologizing. It may take me a while to get over some of the things that you said but I do forgive you. I'm not going to be holding this over your head because frankly I have better things to do. I called Angela after I called you and she said that she would be more than willing to help. However knowing Bella it's going to take more than one person to get her to agree to go shopping. I'll let Angela know that you'll be coming with to help and give her your phone number. That way she can call you and set things up.

That being said I do have a word of advice. I've seen what that leech did to Bella when he left. I'm glad that she's back to being somewhat the same Bella she was before she's still healing. So if you're going to try and get to know her you better be sincere about it. If you want to be her friend that's great and I'll stand by the two of you if the pack says anything. If you're doing this just to get back at me or the pack for the things we've said to you know this. I will not stand by and let her get hurt again, meaning if you do anything to hurt you I'll make your life hell understood?"

"I understand but I really do want to be her friend. Now call her and ask her out on that date you have planned."

She hung up leaving me wondering just how she knew I hadn't asked Bella yet. Oh well that's a mystery for another day. Right now I have to call Bella and ask her to go to dinner with me.

**AN: So what did you think. Will things go as planned? And what exactly does Jake have planned for the night? Review please! It encourages me to keep writing. **


	18. Girls Weekend

**AN:** Sorry it's taken me so long to update. For the first time since writing this story I had a case of writers block. I knew where the story was going but not how to get there. Thankfully I overcame it! Enjoy! Thank you **nluvwithemmettcullen **for agreeing to be my beta and for doing such a wonderful job. Now on with the story

**Girls Weekend**

**BPOV: **I was beyond happy at the moment. Jake had called me about half an hour ago and asked me to go on a date with him! I had planned to spend my weekend with Angela and didn't want to bail on her. Jake said that it wouldn't be until Sunday night I readily agreed. I was busy packing everything that I would need for my weekend into a duffle bag. To say my dad was happy when I asked him if I could go over would be an understatement. He was ecstatic about me spending time with my friends and not wallowing over "lost love". I told him that I was going on a date with Jake Sunday night and a huge smile lit up his face.

He had given his permission for both the girls weekend and date without any hesitation. We had the day off of school because of Parent teacher conferences or something, and I had been packing on and off thorough out the day. I had done a load of laundry, washed and dried the dishes and put them away, made enough lasagna for dinner tonight and tomorrow, and taken a shower. I mentally ran through the checklist of things I needed for the weekend and found I had everything. I looked at the clock and realized that it was time to go.

Angela didn't live that far away, due to the size of our town, so I had decided to walk over. I looked out the window and realized it was a sunny day. I still loved it here but sunny days were rare and sometimes I wished that I was back in Arizona. I went into the kitchen and quickly called my dad to let him know that I was leaving and that there was lasagna in the fridge. After assuring him that I would be careful while walking to Angela's I told him I loved him and hung up the phone.

I grabbed my spring coat and put it on before grabbing my sunglasses out of my purse. Putting them on I slung my duffle over one shoulder and my purse over the other. I mentally went through my list one more time and satisfied that I had everything I made my way out of the house. I paused on the porch and locked the door before heading down the road toward Angela's. I couldn't help but smile as the sun hit my face and I started thinking of all the things Angela and I had planned. Five minutes later I was plopping my duffle on Angela's porch and ringing the doorbell.

The door opened and Angela gave me a huge hug. It reminded me of the way Emmett used to sweep me up into bear hugs. Surprisingly this didn't make me feel sad it just made me smile slightly and hope that they were ok. Angela pulled back after hugging me and studied my face for a moment. I couldn't help but smile at her and the smile that she gave in response was one I was used to seeing. It was a smile that meant she was excited and happy and ready for some serious fun. I didn't know exactly what the weekend would bring but I knew that we were going to have fun. We went inside and made our way upstairs to her room.

I set my duffle down in front of the closet and then plopped down on her bed. She shook her head before joining me. I was lying cross wise on the bed with my head at one edge and my feet dangling off the other. We lay there for a few minutes enjoying the sunlight that was coming through the window and bathing us in warmth. I turned my head to ask her what the plan for the night was when the door bell rang. She got up and headed out of the room to get the door. I wasn't concerned about it but I was a little curious.

I heard the door downstairs open but tuned out everything else as I walked over to my duffle. I went through it grabbing my travel size shampoo and conditioner along with my brush, toothpaste and toothbrush. I turned around to take them into the bathroom and jumped in surprise barely retaining my hold on the things in my hands. This was the last person I was expecting to see here. Every time I had to deal with her it did not go well and I didn't fancy having my weekend ruined. I was hoping she wouldn't stay but judging by the backpack she had slung over her shoulder she was.

"Leah," I finally managed to say once my breathing had calmed "what are you doing here?"

She looked a little unsure before finally answering me. "I'm staying over here with you and Angela this weekend."

"Excuse me?" I couldn't think of anything else to say. I mean after the way she's treated me the few times she's met me. Why would I want to be anywhere near her? Let alone spend a weekend with her.

"Look I know that I haven't been that nice to you. Or given you a reason to want to be anywhere around me. I just want to say that I'm sorry for the way that I've treated you. I had no right to and I feel bad about it. It's just so much has been going on lately. I lost Sam to my cousin Emily, then all of his friends started to treat me differently. I can't stand to be around Emily anymore so I lost that part of my family as well. Then just when I thought things were finally over and starting to settle something else happened. Now I have to be around Sam all the time. I know this doesn't excuse what I've done, but I wanted to say I'm sorry and ask if we could start over."

I knew that she wasn't telling me everything that had happened to her. Weather it was because she wasn't comfortable with telling me I wasn't sure. A bigger part of me knew it was because Angela was in the room. I realized what a huge thing it was for Leah to apologize to me and that if I let her in I may end up being able to help her. She needed someone to talk to and more importantly a friend. Why not start bridging the gap that lay between us? I felt a smile spread across my face as I responded.

"Well this is a girls weekend and I'm glad you could join us." The look of relief that came over Leah's face along with the small smile convinced me that I had done the right thing. First things first we needed to come up with a weekend plan. I had just opened my mouth to ask what we were going to be doing but Leah beat me too it. Leah set her bag down next to mine and we sat on Angela's bed and began discussing things. In no time at all we had come to the conclusion that we would order pizza and then go into town and rent some movies. We would pick up the pizza, come home and eat. Then later that night we would watch our movies after making popcorn.

It sounded like a good plan so Angela went downstairs and ordered two stuffed crust supreme meat lovers pizza from Domino's. Once our order was placed we piled into Leah's Intrepid and made our way into town. It was just after 4:30 and the pizzas wouldn't be ready until 5 so we had time to kill. As we walked into the video store I couldn't help but smile when I noticed the guy behind the counter checking Leah out.

I would have to wait until we were out of earshot to tell her about it. After discussing for a moment we decided on getting three movies each. One needed to be an action movie, another a horror movie and the third was an open category. I started looked around for a moment trying to decide where to start when I saw Leah back by the horror movies. I quickly made my way over knowing what I wanted to get and needing to talk to her.

"What movie are you getting?" I asked when close enough. I had decided to get either _The Ring_ or _The Grudge_.

"I was thinking about getting _The Ring_, saw it once a while back and it was scary as hell."

"I was thinking the same thing. Guess I'll pick up the _Ring Two_." Leah studied me for a moment before chuckling. "What?"

"Great minds think alike I guess." I couldn't help but giggle myself. I decided that now would be as good a time as any to tell her. I leaned toward her and half whispered; "The guy behind the counter was totally checking you out as we walked in."

Leah looked at me like I was crazy. "He was not!"

"So totally was! He's cute you should definitely give him your number." Leah just gave me a strange look before grabbing our two movie selections off the shelf.

As we headed to the action section I decided to grab the first _Transformers_ movie. Leah and I walked down the right aisle and before I could ask her what she was getting she reached out and grabbed Transformers. I couldn't help but giggled as I realized we had once again gone after the same thing. Leah looked at me curiously and I couldn't help but smile as I explained that I was going to grab the same thing. Leah did something in that moment that surprised me to no end. She laughed an actual genuine, my friend just told me something funny, laugh.

I had never heard her laugh and decided she needed to laugh more often. I was going to try and be her friend and make her laugh more. After everything she had told me about so briefly I felt as though she deserved some happiness. She also needed a friend who wasn't close to the situation but could still identify with her. We had both gone through a terrible loss and maybe if I shared some of what happened with me, she would be able to share as well. In doing so we could both start to grieve for what we had lost, heal from the wounds that had been inflicted and move on. First I needed to be her friend.

I grabbed _Transformers Revenge of the Fallen_ off of the shelf and then tried to figure out what I wanted my next movie to be. I decided to grab the movie Van Helsing as it was a really good movie. Leah came to stand next to me carrying the movie Lost Boys. We started heading up front to check out just as Angela was approaching the counter. She had _The Grudge_, _300,_ and _Hook_ in her hand. As we got closer to the counter I could see that the guy was checking Leah out again. I nudge her with my elbow and when she looked at me tilted my head toward the counter.

She looked up noticed the guy looking at her and then looked back down at me. I raised an eyebrow and gave her an "I told you so" look. We set our items down and Angela paid for them. We had decided in the car that Angela would be paying for the movies, Leah would pay for the pizza and breadsticks, and I would pay for the pop and snacks. We had only spent 10 minutes in the store and still had about 20 until the pizza would be ready. Angela and I walked thanked the guy and walked out of the store. Leah came out about 2 minutes later smiling but looking a little shy.

We got in the car and headed to the grocery store down the street. We went through the store and by the end of our trip we had a sizeable order. Between the doughnut holes, cookies, candy bars, box of popcorn, nutty bars, sour gummy bears, ice cream, pizza rolls, cheesecake slices, brownie mix, a twelve pack of regular _Mountain Dew_ and a twelve pack of _Mountain Dew Code Red _the cashier must have thought that we were helping a friend get over a breakup or something.

We piled the bags of stuff into the trunk of the car and made our way to the pizza place. We got two orders of garlic breadsticks with sauce to go with our pizzas thanked the cashier and left. When we got home each of us took a few bags into the house, luckily we had asked them to put the pizzas and breadsticks in the bag. We grabbed some paper plates and made our way up to Angela's room. She had a TV and DVD player set up so we were set for our movie marathon.

We started out by watching the _Transformers_ movies followed by _The Ring _and _The Ring Two. _By the end of those movies we had all jumped screamed and grabbed each other in fear at least once. I couldn't help thinking that this is how friends were supposed to spend a weekend. Just enjoying things together and not worrying about anything. It was around 1in the morning and fortunately Angela's parents were out of town. I had left during a part of _Ring Two_ in order to use the bathroom.

When I came back and saw that Rachel was about to see her new guy dead in the truck I had an evil idea. I crept to Angela's bed and grabbed a pillow and just as she opened the door and saw him I yelled "boo" and hit them both with a pillow. They both screamed really loud and jumped about half a mile into the air. I couldn't help but start laughing. Before I knew it I was hit in the head by a pillow myself. Leah stood there mock glaring at me while holding a pillow in her hand. Angela was standing right behind her also holding a pillow.

"That was not funny!" This came from Leah "You almost gave me a heart attack!" This came from Angela.

They both started hitting at me as I hit at them and soon we were involved in a pillow fight. We kept going until we were laughing so hard we could barely breathe.

"Sorry guys but I was getting really tired and needed to do something to lighten the mood before going to bed. It was totally worth it because your reactions were priceless!" This earned me another hit from both girls.

We quickly set up the air mattresses and got ready for bed. As I settled in for the night I couldn't help but think how easy it was to spend time with these two. Hopefully this was the beginning of a great friendship between Leah and I because I was enjoying spending time with her. I could tell Angela was too and I wondered what we would be doing the next day. I drifted off thinking about Jake and how wonderful it would be to see him on Sunday.

**AN:** Huge chapter hope you enjoyed it! Bella, Angela and Leah are all bonding! Now they just have to convince her to go shopping. But will she and if so does it bring back painful memories? Please review it keeps me writing.


	19. Breakdown

**AN: **Up to this point Bella has not had to deal in any way with what she went through when Edward and his family left. In this chapter she finally does have to deal with it in a small way. She will fully come to terms with what happened later but it's important to the story that she deals with some of it now. A big thank you to my beta **nluvwithemmettcullen**! Well enough of me talking on with the story!

**Breakdown**

**BPOV:** I woke the next morning to sunlight on my face and a need to pee. I got up and saw Angela was still sleeping but Leah was absent. I crossed the hall and used the bathroom before hurrying downstairs toward the smell of coffee. Leah was in the kitchen in the middle of plugging in the toaster, a frying pan was on the stove, and coffee was brewing in the coffee maker. She had a loaf of bread, a package of bacon and six eggs sitting out on the counter. As I walked into the kitchen she looked up at me and smiled.

"Making breakfast for the rest of us?" I couldn't help but smile at her thoughtfulness.

"Yeah, I normally make breakfast for my mom and Seth so I figured I'd let you two sleep and wake you up when breakfast was ready."

"Well why don't I help you out and we can surprise Angela with breakfast in bed." She gave me a genuine smile before replying.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea. Thanks for offering to help."

I know that mornings aren't my strong suite and normally I don't say much. This morning however I felt the need to connect with Leah. The laughter and camaraderie that all of us had shared the night before had made me realize just how little of that Leah normally showed. She was in a pack of all guys and some of the things she had gone through or felt they couldn't or wouldn't be able to sympathize with. I decided that I would take a chance and if it didn't work out I wouldn't give up. Leah needed a friend simple as that and I wanted to be that friend.

I grabbed a bowl from in the cupboard before reaching over and grabbing the eggs. As I cracked them into the bowl and set the shells in the sink I tried to think of how to approach the topic of telling Leah I wanted to have a one on one talk with her. I grabbed a fork from the drawer and started scrambling the eggs and still hadn't come up with anything. I decided to hell with it and after pouring the eggs into the fry pan I turned to Leah.

"I know that we haven't always gotten along and I know that you just recently decided for some odd reason to spend time with me. All I know is that you didn't tell me everything yesterday. I totally understand why you couldn't but sometime if you're willing I'd like to sit down with you and hear the whole story. I can't imagine what it's like to be in a pack of all guys and have to hear their thoughts ninety percent of the time. I don't know what it's like to have to be careful of getting angry because of the consequences but I do know this.

You probably don't have anyone that you can talk to about these things. The guys don't want to hear it or are too busy to care and you don't want to burden your brother with it. Not only that but they're all guys so they don't understand what you're going through. You need someone you can go to Leah. Some one you can call no matter what time of day or night it is. Someone you can go to with your problems, frustrations, hopes and fears. Someone you know will listen to you without judging you. You need a friend and if you're willing to talk to me and share with me I'll be that friend. We shared something last night and I can see us being good friends, it's up to you where you want to take this."

Leah stood speechless for a moment and then did something that shocked the hell out of me. She crossed the kitchen and gave me a hug. This wasn't your regular hug though, this was one of those hugs that sisters give each other when they've had a bad day or haven't seen each other in a while. One that's not strong enough to be considered a bear hug but stronger than a casual hug.

"It's been a while since anyone has offered to sit down with me and let me talk. I would love to spend some time with you getting to know you more. I'd like to talk to you about what happened but I can hear Angela moving around upstairs and breakfast is almost ready so another time."

I could tell that Leah was being genuine with what she had said. She wanted to talk to me but now wasn't the time. As for being my friend well we'd made great progress toward that last night. Suddenly something made me remember the unfinished conversation Angela and I had started about Jake. I would need to tell both of them about my date with Jake tomorrow.

I turned my attention back to the eggs and flipped them over in the pan. Grabbing another pan, from the cupboard, I set it on the stove and began opening the package of bacon. As Charlie had put it I was an expert at frying bacon so I what pieces I could in the pan and turned on the stove.

About ten minutes later Angela came downstairs rubbing her eyes and looking rather sleepy. We had just finished with breakfast and were setting the table. Looking around and seeing everything ready Angela thanked us for letting her sleep in. All of us down and started to eat and I brought up our unfinished conversation from last night.

"Angela and I were discussing how things were going with Jake last night." Angela had just taken a bite of toast but nodded her head to let me know she was listening. "Well he asked me to go out on a date with him tomorrow night." Both Angela and Leah got huge smiles across their faces.

As soon as she was done with her bite of toast Angela looked at me and asked, "Well were is he taking you?"

"I'm not sure he wouldn't tell me. All he would say is that I need to dress up slightly which includes hair and makeup. I just have one small problem. I have a few nice dresses for church but I don't think they're going to be good enough for tomorrow night. The only dressy thing I own is my prom dress from last year and I think that will be too much. So I'm stuck with nothing that I can wear tomorrow. Do either of you have something that I could borrow for a night?"

Angela looked over at Leah who smiled and tilted her head a tiny bit before looking at me. "We have a better idea. Why don't we go into Port Angeles and go shopping for a new dress for you? We can also stop at a hair salon or something and pick up things for doing your hair! I'm pretty good at it because I do my mom's all the time."

"We can also go shopping for some new makeup and maybe some fake nails. I can do both for you tomorrow." Angela said.

I sat there absolutely frozen in shock. I mean sure it was nice that they wanted to take me shopping and were willing to go with me but Alice used to be the one who did that with and for me. Suddenly without warning I saw all of their faces flash through my mind and could remember with perfect clarity the last time that Alice and I had gone shopping. It was one day before they all left and we had gone to get some new jeans at the mall in Port Angeles.

I felt like I was being crushed and a wave of sadness hit me with so much force I felt like I was suffocating. They all told me they loved me and treated me like family. Did things with me and took me places because they cared, and then they left. They didn't even take the time to say good bye. They were just gone…. And I was alone. The grief that I should have experienced at they're leaving had been held back for too long and I found myself choking back a sob.

Leah and Angela were looking at me with concern written on their faces and I couldn't handle it anymore. I got up from the table and ran upstairs my vision blurring halfway up from the tears I could no longer hold back. I heard them on the stairs behind me calling my name but I couldn't stop. I ran into Angela's room flung myself on her bed, grabbed a pillow and held onto it with a death grip while burying my face in it. I was curled up in the fetal position but I didn't care.

I felt someone get on the bed behind me and pull me up and into their arms. They started rocking me back and forth like a small child and then I felt the bed dip as someone came to sit beside me. I knew that both Leah and Angela were in the room with me and probably worried as hell about me but I couldn't stop the overwhelming feelings of loss, pain, betrayal, anger and sadness that crashed into and consumed me.

I heard someone murmuring and making soothing sounds while rubbing my back. I could also feel someone holding onto my hands were they gripped the pillow. They were rubbing circles on the outside of my hands. I couldn't stop sobbing though as everything that I had been trying to forget about came rushing back. After what felt like an eternity my tears finally slowed and I began to calm down. Once I was back in control I looked up and into the concerned eyes of Angela. That's when it registered. I'd just broken down in front of two of my friends and Leah was the one holding me.

"Want to tell us what just happened? And don't say nothing because you've been sobbing for the last 30 minutes." Leah asked while looking into my eyes with a concerned look on her face.

"Earlier when you asked if I wanted to go shopping it brought back the memory of my last shopping trip and who I went with. I ripped my last pair of good jeans and was going to ask Charlie if there were any of my old ones left in the house from when I lived there before. The phone rang and it was Alice." I choked a little saying her name but I went on. "She told me that she was heading into Port Angeles to go shopping and asked if I would like to go with her. I said yes and a few minutes later she was there."

"She kept talking about how I should get a few new outfits because there were sales going on. I told her that I didn't have the money for it and she said not to worry because she would get them for me. I wanted to protest but didn't because I did want to get some new tops as well. We went to the mall and spent almost the whole day there. She kept finding really cute things for me or pointing out things she thought I would like. At the end of the trip I came home with ten bags full of clothes. I enjoyed myself and told her we would have to go shopping again sometime soon. She agreed, told me she would see me later and drove off."

"The next day Edward asked me to go for a walk with him after school. We were by my house and I said ok. We walked into the woods and that's when he told me that he and his family were leaving. Emergency with the rest of their family or something like that, so I told him that I would let Charlie know and we could leave. He told me that he didn't want me to come with him because I wasn't good enough for him. He also told me that he didn't want me and then he just left. I tried to go after him but it was getting dark and I couldn't see well. He had gone deeper into the forest and I followed getting myself lost in the process. I finally tripped, fell and lay there not wanting to move or even live anymore."

"My dad told me that Sam found me and brought me back home. All I remember is thinking that my adopted family was gone. That they had abandoned me after telling me that they loved me, and that they had lied to me when they said that they would be there for me."

I couldn't believe that I had said all that but finally telling someone what had happened that night was like letting poison out of my system. It still hurt but I felt a lot better. Maybe they would be able to tell me how to cope with this or be willing to let me talk to them more about it later. When I felt like I could deal with it without falling apart. Angela was looking straight at me and had a look of sadness on her face.

"Bella, I'm so sorry you had to go through that sweetie. I wish you would have come and talked to me about it but I understand how hurtful breakups can be. I just wish I could have been there for you."

"It's ok Ange, I appreciate the fact that you're here for me now." Angela gave me a small smile and then looked above my head at Leah.

"Do you still want to go shopping or just make it another movie day?" She asked.

"Well my date with Jake is still tomorrow and I still need something to wear. So why don't you give me fifteen minutes to get ready and then we can go. On one condition though…. We buy a ton of chocolate."

Leah and Angela both laughed before engulfing me in a huge hug. I could feel their love and concern for me and knew that no matter what happened they'd be there for me. I don't know how I knew that I just did. When they both said that buying chocolate wouldn't be a problem I knew that the day could only get better.

**AN:** How will the shopping trip go? Will Leah and Bella bond even more now that Bella has told her how Edward left? Will Bella find the perfect dress? Keep reading to find out! Thanks for being so patient, work is starting to get busy and I have less and less time to write. I will NOT give up on this story though it just might take me a while to get the chapters out. Review please it lets me know if I'm doing a good job!


	20. Shopping Trip

**AN: **Thanks to **jtwsnw20** for the awesome idea that led me to write Bella's POV for this chap! Also thanks to my Beta **nluvwithemmettcullen! **New POV here APOV= Angela.

**Shopping Trip**

**LPOV: **The last thing either Angela or I expected when we said we were taking Bella on a shopping trip was for her to freeze up. The tears forming in her eyes made me concerned but the look on her face is what got me. It was a look of utter betrayal and I had a feeling it had to do with the leeches that left her behind. When Angela asked if she was ok it was like a dam had been broken and everything that she had been trying to bury came rushing to the surface.

It was a feeling that I knew all to well. I had buried every thought and feeling I had for Sam and replaced it with the angry bitch that everyone knew. When I phased I was able to keep those feeling locked away until the first time I felt what he felt for Emily in his thoughts. I had almost broken down right then and there and Seth who had phased in to find out when he was patrolling told me to go home.

That's the kind of person my brother is though. Always looking out for me and taking care of me. Little freak was excited as shit when he first phased and thought that turning into a huge wolf was the coolest thing ever. The one thing he didn't like about the whole thing was being around Sam. He was my little brother and in his eyes Sam was the reason I was so hurt and unhappy. Sam was the reason I had gone from his carefree loving sister to the cold hard bitch.

I tried not to let it show around my family but some days I couldn't help it. I went home, ran up to my room and cried harder than I'd cried since I was dumped. I remember wishing that I had someone there to hold me and tell me it would be ok. So when Bella bolted from the table I was right behind her. Angela and I had talked extensively before I came over and neither of us knew what had happened the night Edward had left her.

We both knew that there was a possibility that she might be overcome by the emotions she'd locked away. Neither of us knew it would be that fast, come on that strong or be over something so small. We both ran into Angela's room to find Bella sobbing, the kind of sobs that make your chest hurt to hear. She was curled up on her side clutching a pillow to her like it was her lifeline.

I immediately got on the bed behind her and pulled her up into my lap. A part of me thought about calling Jacob and asking him to come get her because she seemed to be more at ease with him. I didn't because I figured that whatever had set her off was something that she needed to talk to us about first. That way she could get it off her chest and then have time later to think about it.

After 30 minutes of crying in my arms like the world was ending Bella finally started calming down. I asked her what had happened and told her not to tell us that it was nothing, I wasn't expecting her to tell us what she did. Bella told us everything that had happened from going shopping with Alice the day before her talk with Edward to how Edward dumped her. Then she said that the entire family had just left without saying goodbye.

I could hear her heartbreak as she told us what had happened and I could feel my body start to vibrate ever so slightly in anger. I started telling myself "not here not here" over and over in an attempt to get myself to calm down. Angela expressed her sadness at not having been able to be there for her and I was starting to wonder if going shopping was a good idea. Angela asked if she wanted to go shopping or stay in and she said that she still wanted to go because she still had a date and nothing to wear. She then said that if we did go we had to stop somewhere and get lots of chocolate.

Angela and I laughed a bit at that before telling her it was fine. She looked up at me and told me that she appreciated both of us for being there and listening to her. We then all got up and set about getting ready to go to the mall. I pulled on a pair of comfy jean capris that tied at the bottom of the leg. Surprisingly I didn't get any bigger in my waist; legs, arms, abs and chest yes; waist no. I was more toned than I used to be so my hour glass figure showed more.

I also threw on a short sleeve shirt and a very light knit cover up, no need to sweat to death, and a pair of ballet flats. I went to the bathroom brushed my teeth and hair and was ready to go. Walking back into the bedroom I grabbed my purse and car keys and noticed that both Angela and Bella were ready to go as well. We went down stairs and headed out toward the car. Port Angeles and shopping here we come!

**BPOV: **I had finally stopped crying, made my way to the bathroom and blown my nose when I heard my cell phone ring. Throwing the Kleenex away I crossed the hall and took my phone out of my purse. The number came up as Jake so I answered afraid that Victoria had attacked and someone was hurt.

"Hey Jake."

"Bella what happened? Are you ok? Are you hurt? Did Leah do something? Do you need me to come and get you?" The panic in Jacob's voice was very clear but his questions made me confused.

"Jake slow down, what's going on?"

"I was sitting at home watching TV because I have the day off. Then suddenly without warning I felt a really bad pain in my chest. I wasn't sure what it was but it got worse and then I started feeling sad and angry. I managed to call Sam and he told me that I needed to call you and make sure you were ok."

"Why? What happened?" I was so confused right now.

"According to Sam when a wolf imprints they are able to feel what their imprint is feeling. When he told me that I was worried something had hurt you so I ended the call with Sam and called you right away."

"Wow, I didn't know that was possible but I'll talk to you about it later. I'm ok , I'm not hurt, Leah didn't do anything and I don't want to get into what happened. Let's just say something that they decided to do reminded me of someone else. It was painful and I cried for about 30 minutes but I'm ok now. The girls and I are going on a shopping trip so I don't need you to come pick me up."

"Ok. I know that you don't want to talk to me about what happened right now but eventually I'd like to know."

"I'll tell you soon just not right now. I have to get going though."

"Have fun shopping and I'll see you tomorrow night. Love ya."

"Love ya too, bye." I flipped my phone shut and realized that I had just told Jake that I loved him. It didn't freak me out either, it made me feel happy. I guess I was healing faster and better than I thought I would. I put my phone back in my purse, threw on some dark blue skinny jeans, ballet flats, a Pink Floyd t- shirt and hoodie. I applied some foundation to cover the redness in my face, grabbed my purse and headed downstairs. I was ready to go shopping.

**APOV: **I was stunned by Bella's reaction and angered at how Edward and his family had left Bella. If I ever saw them again I was going to tell them exactly how I felt. I had changed into a blue bubble t-shirt with a white knit shrug, and a pair of black skinny jeans before coming down for breakfast. I threw on my black converses and I was ready to go. Bella joined Leah and I just as I finished with my shoes and we all headed out the door to my car.

I had talked to Leah this morning and we had agreed to take my car today because it was more comfortable and the drive was longer. I had a silver 2007 Pontiac Grand Prix with a sun roof. We got on the road and headed out toward Port Angeles and the mall. About ten minutes of driving and listening to numerous songs on the radio, Bella flipped down her visor grabbed one of the Within Temptation cd's there and put it into the cd player. Soon we were singing and Bella was moving with the beat of the music.

Eventually we got to Port Angeles and pulled into the parking lot of the mall. After parking we decided to walk for a little around town and see if we could find a dress there. We had been walking for about half an hour just looking but nothing was catching Bella's eye. We decided to stop at a local sandwich shop for lunch and then head back to the mall. Leah got a steakburger with fries and a Coke. I ordered a BLT with a Root Beer and Bella got a chicken melt with fries and a Sprite. We took our time eating, while laughing and conversing.

After lunch we made our way into the mall and walked around for a bit longer. Bella had suggested that we get prom dresses while we were here since prom was only two months away. Leah had balked a lot at that saying that there was no way she was going to get a dress. Let alone wear one in public for hours on end. In the end Bella convinced her saying that if Leah went she would bake cookies, cake and brownies for her for a month and let Leah do her hair every weekend.

Laughter was prominent during our shopping and we all tried a few dresses but none of them worked once we got them on. It seemed as though the world was conspiring against our dress shopping. Finally we decided that DEB was the last place we were going to go and if we didn't find anything then Leah and I would let Bella borrow something of ours. We all spread out looking for our own things, picking up a few dresses that catch our eye. I get three and then head back toward the fitting rooms. Leah's already there with a few dresses and as I get there Bella walks up as well with six different dresses.

Three are definitely prom dresses and the others are for her date. We decide that she should go first since she absolutely needs the dress and we don't. The first dress she tries on is really pretty and looks very good on her. It's a strapless dress with a black wrap around looking top part separated from the bottom by a pearl and rhinestone accented belt. The bottom is white and has spiral roses cascading from the belt to the bottom all around. We nod our approval and she disappears back into the dressing room.

The second dress looks even better on her than the first. It's a red strapless dress with a wrap around top. The top edge is bordered by what looks like a ribbon and is rounded not straight across and the right side of the top wraps around to the left and toward the back. The waist of the dress is slightly fitted and has a large bow on the left side with a rhinestone clip in the middle. The rest of the dress flows smoothly to just below the knees. We both nod our approval once again and Leah tells Bella she likes that one better than the other and I nod my agreement.

Bella disappears into the fitting room again and we wait for her to try on the last dress. When she steps out of the fitting room I know the dress she has on is the one. It's a red strapless dress with two gathered and tiered layers. The waist of the dress is fitted and hugs her very nicely but what completes the dress are the sequins that line the top and then form a v down the middle. The dress looks amazing on her and both Leah and I tell her that's the dress she should get.

She's really hesitant and asks if it really does look good and we both reassure her that it looks amazing. She goes back into the fitting room, changes into her regular clothes and comes back out to sit next to me after putting the other two dresses on the fitting room rack. We both turn and look at Leah who after a little grumbling disappears into the fitting room to try on her first dress.

She comes back out a few seconds later in a dress that is absolutely gorgeous on her. It's a jade colored dress that complements her skin tone perfectly. The dress has on spaghetti strap and one strap made of wavy somewhat gathered material. The top is slightly wrap around at the bust and right below is runched (wavy and pulled together at the same time). The pattern continues to right below the hips where it ends for a little bit and then leads into a flowing mermaid tail type bottom. The entire dress is very form fitting and shows of Leah's curves amazingly and we both nod in approval.

She goes back into the fitting room and comes out a few minutes later wearing her second choice and the second we see it huge grins break out over our faces. Leah looks at us a little speculatively but we tell her it's an amazing dress. She heads back into the fitting room changes and comes back out hanging the first dress up on the rack. Then she joins Bella on the seats and it's my turn.

I get into my first dress which I think is absolutely gorgeous. It's a dark blue and sapphire strapless dress with a mesh overlay. The top of the dress is dark blue that hugs my curves and then it flows into the bottom part of the dress. The dark blue turns into a sapphire blue at the waist and then back into a dark blue at the knees but the color changes are blended. The mesh overlay starts at the top of the dress and creates a wrap around look. At the waist it over laps and flows to the sides of the dress and is embedded with tiny blue sequins.

When I walk out of the dressing room both Bella and Leah get big grins on their faces and both tell me that I look stunning in the dress. I'm happy and return to the dressing room to try on my other choice. Hopefully they like this one more than the other because I know I do. I walk out the door after changing and I can see Leah nodding in approval and Bella is grinning as well as nodding. I ask if they like that one better than the other and they say yes so I go back into the fitting room and change back into my regular clothes.

Now it's Bella's turn and as I hang my first dress up on the rack and head back over to Leah I can't wait to see what she looks like. The dress she comes out in is amazing and I instantly love it. It's a pastel pink strapless dress with a mesh overlay. The top part is a scalloped edge and the overlay has multiple strands of sequins that frame the scalloped edge of the dress. Underneath each of these scallops are single strands of sequins that fall toward the empire waist. The waist of the dress is marked by a large wrap around looking ribbon in a darker pink.

The rest of the dress is made of six overlapping layers each with its own overlay. For each layer the pattern of the top part of the dress is reversed. The overlay again contains sequins but they start in a series of single strands. The strands cascade to the bottom of the layer and end with multiple strands forming an upside down scallop of sequins. This happens at every layer and gives the dress an overall cascading shimmer. We both again nod in approval and Bella once again disappears into the dressing room.

When she emerges a few moments later I instantly know that this is her dress. It's really pretty and I know Jake will love it, apparently so does Leah cuz she's smiling like a mad woman and nodding her approval. Bella disappears into the fitting room and comes out a few minutes later in her regular clothes she hangs up her first dress and we head to the counter. After paying we stop by Claire's to pick up our jewelry and hair stuff and then at Charlotte Russe to pick up our shoes.

We head back to the car laughing and talking about how much fun that actually was, and for the first time in a long time I can tell it's not a forced happy on Bella's part. Leah grudgingly admits that she too had fun and is excited about her dress. She just hopes that she can find the right guy to go with her. I echo that statement because after breaking up with Ben a few months ago I've discovered most guys are jerks. We stop at the grocery store to pick up the chocolate we promised Bella and then head for home. Tonight we watch movies and spend time together and tomorrow we get Bella ready for her date with Jake and I for one can't wait.

**AN: **So there it is! Finally another completed chapter and I made it a long one. I deliberately didn't put in what the final prom dresses looked like because they'll be described in a later chapter. There's a link on my profile to each of the outfits and dresses! Next chapter is coming soon I promise. Please review it lets me know if I'm doing my job as a writer in keeping you my readers happy!


	21. Movie Night and Discussions

**AN:** Sorry for taking so long to update. I've been working close to 35 hours every week. Plus I have a new puppy! This chapter is shorter than the others because it's more of a transistory chapter. I'm setting things up for the date but didn't want to bog you down with a ton of details. Hope you enjoy and I will be posting another chapter really soon!

**Movie Night and Discussions **

**BPOV: **We got back to Angela's around 5:30 and were all very hungry. I went to the freezer and pulled out a frozen pizza and some garlic bread. Leah had the pizza pan and cookie sheet out and Angela was pouring us drinks. We still had the last bit of _The Ring 2_ to watch in addition to _300_, _Hook_ and _The Grudge_. We needed caffeine to help keep us awake so Angela poured Mountain Dew: Code Red for Leah and I and she had Pepsi Max. We sat at the table talking for a bit about how excited we were for the prom and how we needed to find Leah a date.

She admitted she wanted to ask someone to go but wasn't sure how to approach them about it. After asking a few more questions we discovered that it was someone on the reservation, but no matter how many times we asked she wouldn't tell us who. The stove beeped signaling it was at the desired temperature and I got up to put the pizza and breadsticks in the oven. We decided to watch the movies in the living room tonight since it was more convenient and Angela ran upstairs to get the movies.

While she was upstairs Leah brought in some paper towels and the drinks. I wanted to talk with her soon so I decided to see what she was doing Monday night.

"Leah, are you doing anything on Monday night?"

"No, why?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house and spend some more time together. Just talk and maybe watch some more movies."

"That sounds like a good idea, what time do you want me there?"

"How about six or six thirty, that way you can eat dinner with us. It won't be a problem at all."

"Ok I'll be there."

We had successfully gotten everything set up and ready and Angela had returned with the movies. After a little discussion we decided to watch the rest of _The Ring 2_, then _The Grudge_ followed by _300_. We would save _Hook_ and then figure out what else we wanted to do before my date. By the time we had decided on the order of the movies the timer had gone off on the oven.

We all went to the kitchen with our cups. Leah grabbed the plates, Angela handed me a pot holder and set the pizza cuter on the counter, and I took the pizza and breadsticks out of the oven. While I was cutting the pizza into slices Angela refilled our drinks. We each put two slices of pizza and two breadsticks on our plate and headed into the living room. While watching the rest of The_ Ring Two_ we ate pizza and breadsticks, sipped on our pops and occasionally screamed like girls. When the movie was done an hour later we put in _The Grudge_.

I had forgotten just how scary that movie was and found myself more often than not holding onto Leah's arm. Angela had grabbed onto mine and at one point where we jumped I think I heard Leah let out a short laugh. We finally made it through the movie and put in _300_. It was 8:00 and after a brief discussion decided we would discuss everything about my date after the movie.

The movie was amazing although getting used to the coloring took a bit. After throwing away the pizza box, two bags of popcorn and numerous Hershey Kiss and Reese's wrappers we headed back into the TV room. I grabbed the plates we had been using, Angela grabbed the cups and Leah grabbed the bowls. We put everything into the dishwasher and headed upstairs to discuss my date the next night.

"So what do you want to look like tomorrow?" Angela asked.

"Well since the dress has a bit of glitz to it I was thinking that I'd like my makeup and hair to have a bit too. As far as what I want everything to look like I'm not sure."

"Well do you want your makeup to be natural, smokey, flirty or bold?" I have to think for a moment about what Angela's asked.

"I'm thinking, smokey but not super dark and heavy looking." Angela gets a smile on her face and gives a little nod.

"I can definitely do that for you! I have a really good idea now of what I'm going to do."

She won't tell me anything beyond that and I find myself just a bit apprehensive. I'm not the kind of person who wears makeup so when I do I don't like it to stand out. Tomorrow is a different story though because it's my first date with Jacob and I want to look my best. I decided that figuring out what we're going to do with my hair is a better use of our time so I turn to Leah.

"I really don't want my hair down tomorrow. Any chance you could put it up while doing it?" I asked Leah.

"Yeah I can but the question is do you want it all up or partially up?"

"Not sure about that one, but I was thinking of straightening it for the night." Leah looked at me horror struck.

"No way in hell is a straighter getting anywhere near your hair! You have a really pretty natural soft wave to your hair. I think that curling would be much better, and I have the perfect idea for what to do with your hair." She said letting out a short laugh.

I was nervous about tomorrow night and I talked with the girls about it. After everything that had happened with Edward and not feeling like I was worthy enough, I was worried about this. I told them that I felt like I was going to mess things up somehow. Weather it be tripping, falling, not looking good enough or just not knowing what to do.

I could see the curiosity in their eyes and decided that I would feel a whole lot better answering all of their questions if everyone else was too. I suggested that we play truth or dare. After picking truth twice ended up confessing that I'd never been kissed or been with a guy sexually, which led to me blushing like mad. They decided that laughing at me was a good idea so I grabbed the closest pillow and smacked both of them with it.

We ended up having a pillow fight for a good twenty minutes before we couldn't keep it up anymore. We were laughing and just enjoying ourselves, picking on each other and acting a lot like sisters. By the time we went to bed it was around 11 and I knew I had a long day the next day. I just hoped that tomorrow night would go just as well and be as fun as the weekend had been. I fell asleep thinking of Jake and what wonderful things tomorrow would bring.

**AN:** I know it's short! Another chapter will be coming soon! Please review and let me know what you think :)


	22. Seattle Trip

**AN:** Sorry for the long time in between updates. Between working and helping with fundraising for Relay for life I've had no time. Here's the next chapter and I will be updating more frequently after this.

**Seattle Trip **

**LPOV:** I woke the next morning to the sound of pots and pans clinking and coffee brewing. Looking around I noticed Bella wasn't in the room anymore and figured she was probably making breakfast downstairs. As I stretched and got up I could hear soft movements downstairs. The clock next to Angela's bed said that it was 10:30 in the morning.

I quickly used the bathroom and almost bumped into Angela when I walked out. I headed downstairs to help Bella with the rest of breakfast. Soon after I started helping Bella out Angela also came downstairs and between the three of us breakfast was ready in no time. While drinking coffee and eating eggs and toast we talked about the movies we had watched the night before.

After some discussion we decided to return the movies to the movie store and then go to Seattle for a little bit. We put our dishes in the dishwasher and cleaned up the kitchen before getting ready for our trip. We weren't going anywhere in particular but we didn't want to stay couped up inside all day. I threw on some jean shorts and a tee shirt since it was a nice sunny day outside and headed downstairs.

**APOV: **I woke up a little later than I normally did on Sunday morning and went to go to the bathroom. Leah was just coming out and I didn't see her which nearly resulted in our collision. She stepped aside allowing me to pass and then headed downstairs. After I was done in the bathroom I headed downstairs and helped make breakfast. I suggested that we return the movies to the store and then head to Seattle for the day.

There wasn't anything specific I wanted to do but it was a nice day and I didn't want to be couped up inside. We discussed it for a bit and then decided that we would go when we were done with breakfast. After talking about the movies we'd watched the night before we cleaned up and got ready to head out. All of us wanted to be comfortable and since it was sunny outside we all ended up wearing T-shirts and shorts as well as flip flops.

I grabbed the keys on the way out and headed to my car with Leah and Bella close behind. Once we were all settled in I opened the sun roof asked Leah to turn on the radio and we headed out. Returning the videos took no time at all and I was amused to see that Leah all but ran into the store to return them. She must be looking for that guy that was checking her out a few days ago. I mentioned it to Bella and we both chuckled.

Leah came back a few minutes later with a huge smile on her face. We started off again and Bella asked Leah if the good looking guy was there again. She turned a little red before replying that he was but that wasn't why she had returned the videos. Bella and I both said "Right" at the same time before bursting out into laughter. Leah tried to glare at us but finally gave up and started laughing with us.

About an hour later, with tons of singing at the top of our lungs and laughter, we arrived in Seattle. We decided to go to the mall and window shop for a bit before getting lunch. I pulled into the parking lot of Sears and after parking we all got out to start our adventure.

"So where to first?" Bella asked.

"If there's an _Old Navy_ we should stop there. They always have really good deals on summer clothes." Who knew Leah was the shopping type?

We decided it was a good idea and went in search of our first shop of the day. Hopefully things would go as well today as they did yesterday. Leah and Bella kept joking around as we headed toward the first store and I knew that it was going to be a fun day.

**BPOV:** We decided to go to _Old Navy_ first and on the way there I couldn't help but joke with Leah.

"So what's his name?" I asked.

"Who?" Leah responded while sounding confused. As if that was going to work!

"The cute guy, that was checking you out, at the movie store the other day." Angela decided to jump in with me.

Leah tried to act as though she didn't know what we were talking about. However she wouldn't meet our eyes and it gave her away.

"Leah, you know exactly who we're talking about! You deserve someone in your life and he was totally interested. Now spill!" I said in a semi- dramatic tone.

Leah sighed knowing that she was outnumbered. "His name is Dylan and he's going to call me later tonight."

Angela let out a small girlish squeal, jumped up and down and clapped her hands. I felt my eyes water and had to breathe deeply for a moment with my eyes closed. I mean after all how could Angela know that her actions just now reminded me of Alice? I could hear Angela talking to Leah and after a few seconds I could feel the pain subsiding and opened my eyes.

"Ready to get this girls day out going?" I asked with a smile on my face.

Both nodded and we headed made our way into _Old Navy_. I soon found out that window shopping with Angela was like shopping with Alice. We simply could not go into a store and leave the cute clothes we saw on the rack. I was debating heavily about how much I could get when I remembered that Phil had given me a credit card for my birthday once. Not sure how much was on it I decided to give them a quick call.

The phone rang and rang and rang. Just when I figured they weren't home and that I would have to get the stuff I needed someone picked up. I expected it to be my mom and was surprised when I heard Phil's voice instead.

"Hello."

"Hey Phil, I wasn't expecting you to be the one to answer."

" I just happened to get the phone on my way outside. We're grilling steaks for dinner so I had to set the plate down first. Did you want to talk to your mom?" He asked.

"Actually I just had a quick question for you. I'm out with a few of my friends for the day shopping. I was just wondering how much is on that credit card you gave me for my birthday? I mean I don't want to sound rude or anything but I can't remember." I knew I was babbling but I was nervous.

"It's unlimited." His reply stunned me.

"Unlimited?" I heard him I just wasn't sure I'd heard him right.

"Yes unlimited. So whatever it is you want to buy go ahead and get it."

"Well I can't buy everything I want to get. I'm going to have to be able to pay it off." This meant that I needed to be smart about this. I could get things but not outside of what I would be able to pay off later.

"Get whatever you want to and don't worry about having to pay it off." His reply left me dumbstruck.

"What do you mean don't worry about paying it off? I can't just take your money!" I was still in shock over this revelation.

"Bella, I'm playing for the _Florida Marlins_ now. I'm a Major League Baseball player. Trust me you going on one shopping spree isn't going to break the bank."

"Are you sure about this Phil?" Still shocked over here.

"Yes, consider your payment of what you spend coming down here for a few weeks this summer." I couldn't believe it.

"Ok, thanks so much Phil." I couldn't believe that he would do this for me and I was extremely grateful.

"No problem kiddo. Just make sure you come down here for a good long while this summer."

"I will but I got to go now. Tell mom I'll call her tomorrow night. I've got some good news but I don't have time to talk tonight."

"Will do." We said our goodbyes and he hung up right after that.

I went back into the store in a daze. Leah and Angela both walked up to me with slightly concerned looks on their faces. They asked me if everything was ok and I nodded before taking a deep breath. Suddenly I broke out in a grin before telling them that I would be buying part of their purchase for them. When they started to protest I relayed the conversation I'd had with Phil to them. They stared at me in shock before almost suffocating me in two bear hugs.

I explained that while we couldn't go hog wild we could get the stuff we wanted. In the end we ended up walking out of _Old Navy_ with 10 bags between the three of us. We also went to _Yankee Candle_, _Bath and Body Works_, _Charlotte Russe_ and much to my embarrassment _Victoria's Secret_. In the end we walked out of the mall with 25 shopping bags total and a bill of roughly 4,000. So much for not over doing it!

**AN:** Next up is the date! Please review and let me know what you think!


	23. Getting Ready

**AN:** I know that I said this chapter would be the date. However I thought that you my readers may want to see what it took to get Bella ready for the date.

**Getting Ready**

**BPOV:** We got back from Seattle around 3 and on the way I had called Jake to talk to him. He reminded me of our date and said that he would be there to pick me up around 5. With just two hours to go until I had to leave Leah and Angela hurried me up the stairs. Once in her room I was directed to sit in the chair by her desk while they went to grab what they would need.

A few minutes later Leah walked out holding three different curling irons, a box of rollers, and a spray bottle. Angela followed with a large silver box which I assumed held her makeup and the bag of hair stuff we had gotten from _Claire's_. Leah was first up because my hair was going to take the longest. She asked me to go get my hair wet so that it would work better.

I grabbed my brush and pulled it through my hair getting out the tangles. Then I headed to the bathroom, turned on the faucet in the tub and stuck my head under it. After making sure my hair was thoroughly wet I wrapped it in a towel and headed back to the bedroom. We waited a few minutes before taking the towel off. My hair was still wet but not dripping thankfully.

Leah walked behind me and started brushing out my hair. Once done she pulled the top layer of my hair up and clipped it to the top of my head. She asked Angela to hand her the blow dryer and used it to dry the bottom part of my hair. While she was in the middle of this Angela and I talked about Jake and how things were going between the two of us.

Suddenly a ding sounded and Leah turned off the blow dryer. She set it aside and turned her attention to the box of curlers. After opening the lid placing her hand over them to make sure they were warm she returned to me. Taking the top of my hair out of the clip she sectioned out the hair, clipped the rest up, ran a blow dryer over it for a bit and then put it up in curlers. She continued to do this until the entire top layer of my hair was up.

Returning to the bottom layer of my hair she picked up the biggest curling iron and began curling the bottom of my hair in large ringlet curls. All of us continued talking about guys, dates, which actors we thought were cute, and weather we would ever go out with one of them. As we talked Angela painted my nails with a shimmery silver nail polish. Leah was busy putting hair spray in my hair so that the curls would stay.

Very carefully she started taking the curlers out of my hair and had Angela hold onto, so the top of my hair wouldn't crush the bottom curls. When she was done she took my hair from Angela and very carefully pulled it into a pony tail before she reached for a small clip. She clipped my hair up and let the rest fall naturally. She then went into the _Claire's_ bag and pulled out some blue rhinestone bobby pins with flowers on them. She put them in my hair at the sides to help hide the clip with my hair.

After she was done she grabbed the flower hair spinners as well. They were diamond looking with a pearl in the middle. She put them right in front of where the curls cascaded from the clip pulling some of the hair forward as she did so. Once done she sprayed the entirety of my hair with hairspray and told me to go take a look in the bathroom. I did and couldn't contain my gasp of surprise. It looked very natural and the curls hanging down my back and over my shoulders where very beautiful.

"Thank you so much!" I said once back in Angela's room. I gave her a very careful hug so that I didn't kill my hair.

"You're welcome." Leah replied with a smile.

Angela grabbed her makeup case and set it on the desk in front of me. Now it was her turn and I had to relax and put my full trust in her. I relaxed as Angela started putting the foundation on my face and felt Leah grab my foot. Not sure what she was doing I asked only to have her reply that she was putting nail polish on my toes. After about 10 minutes or so Angela told me that she was done. I was impressed with the short amount of time it had taken her and once again went to look in the mirror but was stopped.

"Don't look until you have your dress and everything on." Leah said gently. I agreed and we got to work getting me ready.

My dress was the hardest thing to get on without killing my hair. I was glad my dress was strapless. All I had to do was step into it and pull it up. Leah zipped up the back and Angela grabbed my necklace and earrings. The earrings I had chosen were made up of two iridescent beads with two small pink opal looking beads on top of them. They were separated by small metal rings and looked amazing. The necklace was a 'going away' present that my mom and Phil had given me when I decided to move in with my dad.

It was a diamond necklace that looped in the back and formed a teardrop. Sitting in the center of the teardrop was a single pearl. The chain wasn't too long and when I put it on the pearl sat a little below the middle of my collar bone. The only thing I had left to do was put on my shoes. Angela and Leah had helped me find a pair of silver shoes. The front two straps crossed over each other and the ankle strap wasn't too high.

The best thing about the shoes was the fact that they were kitten heels, so there was no chance of me breaking an ankle if I fell. Everything was done and I was ready to go so I went in the bathroom to look at myself. I almost started crying when I saw what Angela had done with my makeup. I didn't notice anything other than my eyes.

The lids were done in a soft white, dark blue and deep purple. The interior corner of my lid was white and then blended into the blue making the blue look softer. The outer corner of my eyes was done in a deep purple blended with blue making it look almost black. This was blended and above it all near my eyebrows was a very shimmery and beautiful white and pink blend. She finished off by using a black eyeliner on both my lid and under eye. The overall effect was very smokey and beautiful.

I went back into the bedroom and thanked Angela. For the first time in a while I felt like I was beautiful and worth something. Not just because my friends had made me look good, but because they had taken the time to figure out what I wanted done. Then they had gone shopping with me and let me decide what I wanted to wear while giving me their input. Finally they had done what I had told them I wanted in such a way that when I looked in the mirror I could still see me.

I put on my shoes and Angela handed me a sheer black wrap. After sitting on the chair and putting on my shoes and walked around to get used to them again. Just as I was about to sit down I heard the doorbell ring. Jake was here and suddenly I was nervous beyond belief.

**AN** So there you have it next chapter will be the date I promise! Check out my profile page for the site link for Bella's entire outfit.


	24. First Date

**AN:** I'm so sorry that it's been so long since I last updated. My work schedule has been shifting for a while from early afternoons to late nights. I promise I haven't given up on this story! Just please be patient with me. Onward with the story!

**Date**

**JPOV**: All through out the day I couldn't help but look at the clock. It seemed as if time itself decided to mess with me by slowing down. Granted I had things to do but still I was anticipating my date with Bella. Today patrol was actually fun because I was running with Quil and Embry. We haven't had a patrol together in a while and Quil is still in the learning stage. We didn't pick up the scent of Victoria or any other vampires so we ended up talking the entire time.

Our "replacements" arrived shortly before our patrol was over so we decided to call it a day. Quil and Embry wanted to do something but I told them I had a date with Bella. Quil got a duh look on his face and Embry actually slapped himself in the forehead. I told them that we'd definitely do something sometime soon and left for home. The walk home was short and the clock on the wall said 4:00.

I had two hours before I had to pick Bella up so I decided to make a short trip. I debated for a moment before grabbing my keys and heading toward the Rabbit. La Push wasn't a huge town and I could easily walk to the store but driving would be faster. I remembered Bella mentioning she liked carnations and headed toward the flower shop in town. Once I got there I looked around a bit before finding the perfect flowers. It was a bouquet of blue orchids, purpleish blue carnations and another purple and blue flower, all in a red vase. I paid for them and headed out to my car to go home.

When I got home it was almost 5 and I realized I needed to hurry if I was going to make it to Angela's on time. The last thing I needed was to be late picking up Bella, especially on our first date. I put on a snug fitting yet dressy looking black t-shirt (running at a toasty 108 here), and a pair of light dress slacks. I looked in the mirror once and then yelled out I was leaving as I headed out the door.

The ride to Angela's seemed to take forever and I was anxious to see Bella. I had stopped by the restaurant earlier today to make sure everything was ready. I owed Emily and the others a huge debt of gratitude later, the place looked absolutely stunning. I couldn't wait to see Bella's reaction.

Angela's house finally came into view and I found myself getting a little nervous. I knew Bella was probably just as nervous as I was which didn't help me at all. This was our first date and I wanted everything to go well. I pulled into the driveway, grabbed the flowers and headed toward the house. It didn't take long after I rung the doorbell for Leah to answer. She opened the door and ushered me into the house.

I nodded to her letting her know it was ok for her to get going. She ran upstairs and I could hear her telling Bella that she had to leave. She came back down with her stuff, got into her car and left. Thanks to my enhanced hearing, I could hear her hit the gas as soon as she was onto the main street. She should be arriving at the restaurant about 10 minutes before we did.

I was getting more and more nervous the longer I stood there. What if Bella had changed her mind? What if she didn't want to be with me? A thousand what ifs started racing through my mind at lightning speed. I heard a door open upstairs and someone walking down the hall. When I looked up my breath was taken away. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Bella looked absolutely amazing, in a girly sort of way. I've always found her beautiful but with her hair up, minimal makeup and her dress, she looked stunning.

She walked down the stairs and when she was one step from the bottom I walked over to meet her.

"You look amazing." I told her while taking one of her hands and kissing it. She blushed a bit but smiled back at me.

"You look pretty good yourself." I handed her the flowers and watched as her face lit up.

"These are beautiful. Thank you." She said as she reached out and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

I hadn't let go of her hand and I tucked it under my arm as I helped her walk down the last step. Angela appeared from the kitchen area and told us to have fun before opening the door for us. I led Bella out of the house and toward the car. Letting go of her hand in order to open the door was a little difficult, seeing as I hadn't seen her in a few days. Now I know how the other guys who've imprinted feel and I will never give them crap about it again.

As soon as I had gotten in the car Bella grabbed my hand again. I couldn't help but smile at the gesture. As I drove back to La Push she and I talked about what we'd been doing during the weekend. When she told me about how she'd scared Leah and Angela I couldn't help but laugh. I was happy that she and Leah were starting to get along because they could both use a friend. I mean yeah Bella had Angela but she couldn't exactly tell her everything that was happening, with Leah she could.

As we got closer to our destination I began to get a little nervous. I just hoped that Bella would like where we were going. I pulled into the parking lot of the diner and parked the car. Bella looked at me a little questioningly because from where we were it looked closed. I just smiled back at her before getting out of the car. I crossed over to her side and opened the door for her before extending my hand.

She took it and I helped her get out of the car. We headed toward the front of the diner arm in arm and once there I asked her to close her eyes. She raised an eyebrow and I told her I wanted it to be a surprise. She nodded slightly before squeezing her eyes shut. I opened the door and heard the bell chime, before leading Bella inside. Sue had come out of the kitchen as had Leah and Seth which was sure to surprise Bella.

I got her to where she could see most of the dining room and then told her to open her eyes. She slowly did and then gasped. It was the moment of truth for me, either she would tell me she loved it or act like she did. I looked at her as she continued to take in her surroundings before she looked directly at me.

**BPOV:** When I walked down the hall to meet Jake the butterflies in my stomach started doing back flips. I was debating going back into the bedroom and hiding when Leah came up the stairs to get her things. She told me not to worry because Jacob looked just as nervous as I did. He cared about me though and nothing would change that.

I gave her a hug and thanked her before she went back down the stairs and left. I gathered my courage and walked to the top of the stairs. I heard Jake's intake of breath which probably covered my own. He looked so sexy standing there in a T-shirt and pants. The shirt was snug and accentuated the muscles in his arms and chest. I had to remind myself to walk down the stairs because honestly I could have stood there looking at him for hours.

When I reached the last step I stopped and gave him a shy small smile. He told me I looked amazing and I told him he looked pretty good as well. Pretty good was an understatement but I didn't want to embarrass myself by saying anything else. He handed me a bouquet of uniquely beautiful flowers and I thanked him. My hand was kissed before he led me out the door and to the car.

As soon as he got in and started the car I had to grab his hand again. Something about holding his hand just felt incredibly right. When Jake pulled into the parking lot of the local diner in La Push I couldn't help but look at him in surprised confusion. It looked like the place was closed for the night but Jake just smiled at me. He helped me out of the car and to the door before telling me to close my eyes. I wasn't sure but he told me he wanted it to be a surprise. Closed my eyes and heard the bell chime as the door opened. A few seconds later he told me to open my eyes.

I opened my eyes and couldn't contain my gasp of surprise. The whole dining room was dimly lit by the overhead lights. There were candles sitting on some of the tables letting off a soft glow. The overall lighting was very soft and dim and made things feel very cozy. What grabbed my attention though was a back booth seat. It had a white table cloth on it with a single red rose sitting in the middle. There were two candles sitting on the table giving it a cozy glow and on the back of both booth chairs were two purple carnations.

I turned to Jake and gave him a huge hug.

"This is really beautiful Jake." He just gave me that smile I had come to think of as my Jacob smile.

I noticed Seth, Sue and to my surprise Leah all standing by the doors to the kitchen. Leah must really be a fast driver in order to get here before us. She came over and led us to our table before setting a menu in front of us. I was hungry and after looking for a few seconds decided that I wanted Lasagna. Jake had settled on spaghetti and suggested we share.

Seth was adorable as he took our order and then ran back into the kitchen. As we waited for our food we sat and talked. Mostly about how the weekend had gone and what our plans for the week were. He talked to me about his newest project and I talked to him about how I was going to see if Angela and Leah wanted to have another girls night out.

Leah brought out the food and Sue came out carrying a bottle and two glasses. After Leah set our food down Sue set the two wine glasses and the bottle on our table. She told us to enjoy before they both disappeared into the back of the diner. Curious as to what she had brought I looked at the label on the bottle and discovered it was sparkling raspberry cider. Jake opened it (screw on tops are amazing) and poured us both a glass. While eating, sometimes off of each other's plates we talked.

The amazing thing was that neither of us felt the need to endlessly talk. We conversed but not to the point where every second was filled with chatter. When we were done Jake helped me out of the booth and poked his head into the kitchen. A few seconds later Sue came out and Jake paid for our dinner. I gave her a huge hug and thanked her for letting us come in. Seth and Leah came out to say good night and I hugged them as well.

We went to the car but instead of heading home we went toward the beach.

"Jake, where are we going?" I asked somewhat curious.

"There's just something I want to show you." He answered smiling.

I grabbed Jake's hand, sat back and enjoyed the view and the comfortable silence in the car. We passed the beach and headed up the hill right beyond it. After a few more minutes of driving Jake turned off the main road onto a well worn gravel drive. We continued driving for another five or so minutes until Jake finally stopped the car. He came around to my side of the car and helped me out before grabbing a blanket from the back seat.

He took my hand and led me a few feet from the car. The forest that we had parked in opened up into a clearing and moonlight bathed it in a silver glow. The edge of the clearing ended suddenly and, as the sound of crashing waves registered, I realized we were on one of the ledges the guys used to go cliff diving. We walked closer to the edge and I was able to see the ocean below us and the cliffs on the other side of the bay as well.

It was a full moon and as Jake spread out the blanket I couldn't help but be in awe of the beauty around us. I sat down next to him and curled into his side, reveling in his warmth since it was a little chilly. We sat there just enjoying nature and the sounds of the night for what seemed like forever. I looked over at Jake to thank him for a wonderful night and couldn't quite contain my intake of breath.

The moonlight was shining and it lit up Jakes face highlighting his features. He turned toward me at that moment and suddenly I knew. I knew everything was going to be fine. I knew that we would be ok and that no matter what came we'd make it through. Most importantly though I knew it was time to let go.

"Thanks for a wonderful night Bella." He said before leaning in to give me a kiss on the head.

That wasn't what I wanted though and I tilted my head up toward his. He hesitated for just a second not sure if I was really serious. I didn't want there to be any doubts though so I closed the space between us until my lips met his in our first kiss.

To say that it was good would have been an understatement. The second my lips touched his I felt a tingling feeling flow through my entire body. One of Jake's hands came up to rest on my cheek while the other tightened around my back, holding me to him. He didn't push perhaps sensing that I wasn't ready for more, but he did pull back to rest his forehead on mine before leaning in and giving me another kiss.

As easy as it would have been to stay there like that, I knew we had to leave. I had to be to school in the morning and he would most likely have to patrol. Giving Jake a hug I whispered in his ear that, as much as I wished we could stay here, we had to go. He nodded while hugging me back before standing up still holding onto me. He let me go for a moment so he could pick up the blanket. After throwing it over his shoulder he picked me up bridal style and gave me a kiss on the cheek before carrying me to the car.

The drive home was just as silent as the drive to the cliffs and just as comfortable. When we finally got to my house, he again opened my door for me, grabbed my bag and the flowers from the back and helped me out of the car. We walked to the front door hand in hand and after unlocking the house door I grabbed my stuff and told him I'd be right back. I put it on the kitchen table and went back outside.

"Thank you so much for an amazing night Jake." I told him while giving him a hug.

"Thank you for agreeing to go with me tonight. I had an amazing time too." He said before pulling away. "See you sometime later this week."

Before he could walk away I pulled him close and leaned up toward him. He met me halfway and again his lip met mine in a sweet kiss.

"Good night Bella, sleep well." With that he turned and got in his car. I waved until he was gone.

I went upstairs changed into my pajamas and went to bed, my lips still tingling from our kiss and my dreams sure to be pleasant. If only I had known that in just a few short hours things would change drastically.

**AN:** First kiss! What's going to happen next and will the Cullen's ever come back? Was there first kiss too soon? Please review to let me know what you think! Thanks :)


	25. Attack

**AN:** Here's another chapter! Enjoy!

**Attack**

**JPOV:** The night had been absolutely amazing. I couldn't help but remember the way Bella looked on the cliff or our first kiss. I was probably smiling the entire way home. After a forty five minute drive I finally made it to my driveway and pulled in parking the car. It was then that I remembered that I had to check in with Sam to get my patrol time for tomorrow. I went inside grabbed a pair of cut offs, went outside and phased.

The second I phased I knew something was wrong. I could hear Embry shouting to "send out the help now call." I ran out of my back yard before throwing my head back and letting out one long howl followed by two shorter ones. It was the way we let the other members of the pack know that they needed to phase because there was danger. I could hear Embry, Quil and Jared and man were they pissed.

Just as I was about to ask them where they were I saw the gorge that formed the treaty line. I immediately changed my direction and began running toward them.

"_Guys what's going on?" _

"_Can't talk right now fighting a few vamps." _Embry sounded stressed beyond belief.

"_I'm coming to you as fast as I can." _

Sam's voice cut in at that point.

"_How many of them are there?" _

"_Three or four, I'm not sure because they keep running back across the gorge." _Jared would be the only one besides Sam who could sound that calm in a dangerous situation.

"_We're almost there just hold on a bit longer. Leah, Seth when we get there take the right flank. Paul, Jacob take the left, and I'll go to the middle to help them out."  
_

We all voiced our acknowledgement of his orders while continuing to run. The treaty line was close now and I realized that I would be one of the first ones to reach them. Suddenly the silence was broken by the sound of vicious snarls and Embry's shouting in our heads.

"_We need backup now! There are at least six of them possibly more."_

I put my head down and forced myself to run faster. Finally I broke through the trees to where they were. I saw two vamps going for Embry and immediately charged toward them. I hit the vamp in the side and we went rolling. Thankfully I was able to gain my footing before the bloodsucker. We stood facing off while I quickly went through a way to get him.

I heard Paul in my head and barely had time to acknowledge him before he slammed into the bloodsucker from the right. As soon as he went down I went after him and together Paul and I were able to rip him apart. We quickly turned our attention toward the battlefield only to see Sam and Leah of all people take down the last one.

Still wary we backed up until we were in a circle, with our tails touching and heads facing toward the woods and cliff.

"_Report" _Sam ordered.

"_We were patrolling when we caught scent of a vampire. We decided to give chase and it led us here but upstream a ways. We caught site of the vamp on the other side of the gorge and started to pursue. Next thing you know we saw another one, we went send out the call when Embry saw a third. That's when Jacob phased in and heard Embry yelling out to send the call. He must have called for you guys before starting our way. We stopped to group up when suddenly six of them came out of no where. Embry called for help again and that's when you got here." _Jared was very military as he gave his report.

Suddenly we heard a chilling laugh ring out. I looked up and immediately started growling as I spotted a red headed leech standing at the top of the gorge looking down at us. That was not a place I wanted her to be, seeing as she had the high ground.

"Well, well looks like you pack of mutts really can fight." This earned growls from us all and a short laugh from her. "Let's see how you do against greater numbers." The next thing I knew the smell of bleach and decay filled my nose making me momentarily dizzy. Fifteen to twenty vampires suddenly appeared on the top of the gorge and in the woods.

We were surrounded and outnumbered and part of me knew that we wouldn't survive this. Still if you have to go best to go down fighting. Stay tight and don't let them single you out I thought knowing that the pack would be able to hear me. Then I heard something that made my blood run cold. A screamed warning to Paul to look out had my head whipping to the hill at the edge of the woods. Bella stood at the top with a look of horror on her face, and that's when all hell broke loose.

**BPOV:** I went inside only to find that Charlie wasn't there. I walked into the kitchen to check the refrigerator pad to see if there was a note. Sure enough, he wrote that Billy had asked him to come watch the game and seeing as it would be a late night he would be staying there. I smiled to myself as I walked up the stairs. Too bad he wasn't home I kinda wished that he could see my dress maybe even take a picture of me. At least Angela had I could always show him those pictures.

I went upstairs got out of my dress and changed into a pair of capris and a tank top. I was headed downstairs to watch some tv before going to bed when a feeling of dread came over me. It was an all consuming thing that brought me to my knees. I had to get to Jake and fast. Grabbing my key from the hook by the door and my purse off the table I rushed outside. Jumping into my truck I put the key in the ignition and turned it on.

The dread was making its way toward sheer panic so I forced myself to calm down a bit so that I could focus on what exactly was going on. Although my brain was telling me I needed to get to Jake, which meant going toward La Push there was a stronger part of me that told me to go somewhere else. Somewhere I hadn't been in a very long time.

I pulled out of the driveway but instead of heading toward La Push, I turned my truck in the direction of the Cullen's old house. I knew that time was short so I pushed my truck to its limit praying that it wouldn't decide to give out on me. My truck had never gone more than sixty-five but tonight I was managing an amazing seventy-five.

Close to where I would normally turn off the road and into the Cullen's driveway I felt the need to turn left. I began looking into the darkness and saw a two track, over grown gravel drive. I turned onto it praying that I wouldn't hit anything that required four wheel drive and began following it. The farther I went the stronger the feeling of urgency became. Finally I got to a point where my truck couldn't go any further.

I jumped out and began to run and that's when I heard it. Vicious growls and the sound of screeching metal rang through the still night air. I forced myself to run faster and then my blood went cold as I heard Victoria's voice. I was frozen in fear because I knew what she wanted and the fact that suddenly I could feel about twenty vampires in the woods. That's when I heard Jake's voice saying to stay tight and not let them get singled out.

I crept to the top of the hill to see _my_ Jake and _my _wolf pack surrounded by numerous vampires. One of them jumped from the cliff straight at Paul. I screamed out a warning just as Jake's head snapped up and his gaze met mine. Paul tried to duck but wasn't fast enough and the vampire caught him. Paul went rolling head over heels as the rest of the pack broke into groups of two. He went head over heals as the vamp who attacked him held on.

I could feel Paul's pain as if it was my own and I tried to shield him from it. Suddenly a blue bubble encased Paul and the vamp holding onto him was thrown back. I could feel Paul's pain and the slight panic from the pack as they entered into a fight they couldn't win. I wanted to keep my family safe but I wasn't sure how to do that. Paul still hadn't moved from the spot he fell at and the only way I knew he was alive was because I could feel his pain.

I heard a yelp and turned to see a vampire hit Seth in the face. Leah was trying to get to him but there were three vampires blocking her path. Then I heard a sound that filled me with rage. Victoria was laughing. She was standing there watching my family get hurt and she was laughing. I threw a protective bubble toward Seth and then focused on protecting Leah. The more people I tried to protect the harder it became, and as a bubble covered Leah I could feel myself almost collapse.

I suddenly knew that there was no way that I would be able to protect my entire family. I didn't have enough strength to do it. I choked back a sob of despair at the thought and that's when I felt it. A soft caress across my body, as if a slight breeze had just whispered by me. This was immediately followed by a surge of strength coming from the ground around me and flowing through me. It was then that I realized just how connected to nature the pack and the tribe were.

Mother Earth wanted her protectors to win and she was giving me the strength to protect them. As the strength flowed through me and filled me up I started throwing protective bubbles at the rest of the pack. One by one they became encased in blue and their attackers were thrown off. I could see Victoria start to panic and then she focused on me. The hatred in her eyes was unmistakable and I knew that unless I protected myself as well I would be dead.

A blue bubble enveloped me as Victoria started my way and I noticed two things at once. First Victoria looked every bit the vampire. Red eyed, crazy and lethal. Second the pack had managed to take down most of her force. She lunged at me and I prayed my shield would hold. The blue bubble shimmered as she hit it and then solidified again.

By this point I was starting to feel tired and when she hit my shield again I couldn't help but wince. The pack had finished off most all but one of Victoria's vampires. As Embry and Quill fought him the rest of the pack headed toward me. Victoria jumped at me again and when she hit the shield I couldn't help but cry out. I saw Paul still lying on the ground where he had fallen, and Victoria jump at me again. Just before she hit me a huge russet colored wolf plowed into her knocking her away. I heard the sound of metal being ripped apart and then my world went black.

**AN:** Is Victoria the one that Bella heard getting killed? Will Paul be alright? Will she be ok and what caused her to pass out? Keep reading to find out. Please review it keeps me writing


	26. Healing Hands

**AN: **Sorry this took me so long to get to. I have been busy at work and with my family. I will definitely be updating more often as my schedule is a bit more relaxed. Also I could use another beta for this story. If interested PM me.

**Healing Hands**

**JPOV:** If hearing Bella's voice and seeing her at the top of the hill was scary. Having the vamps attack us while she was there and having her protect us was scarier. After she threw the bubble around Paul I could almost see the energy and strength starting to drain out of her. We fought like hell. One of our own had been hurt, we were all in danger of dying, and my imprint was in danger.

After what seemed like an eternity we were able to get the numbers down to two. At this point in time I could feel the strain Bella was under through our bond. She was holding up at least three if not more shields and once she had gone blank on me. It was all I could do not to turn and run to her. Suddenly I felt a surge of strength and knew that she was drawing on it from somewhere.

We had to act fast though there was no way she'd be able to keep up those shields for much longer. We were capable fighters but her shield was helping, and if that went not only would she be unprotected but so would those she was shielding. I pushed what I was feeling to the back of my mind and focused on the battle in front of me.

Sam and Jared were circling Victoria, who was crouched and ready to pounce. Communicating between us we decided that Jared and I would feign a left attack. When Victoria went to take us on Sam would grab her from behind and we would finish her off once and for all. A loud rending sound of metal being torn filled the air and we knew that the rest of the pack had just killed the newborn. That left just Victoria to deal with.

Jared went left like he was supposed to and just as Sam went to follow he was hit in the side, hard. He went rolling with a leach attached to his back. I immediately ordered the others to help him out as Victoria was already going for Jared. Jumping at her from behind, I landed with my teeth in her neck right at the shoulder joint. As the taste of her flesh hit my tongue I pulled back as hard as I could. The sound of her scream as I took out part of her neck and her arm was a short lived victory for us.

Sam's howl of pain ripped through the air and as much as I wanted to protect my alpha, ending Victoria was a guaranteed way of doing that. Jared managed to get close enough to her to take off a leg and by then the rest of the pack had finished off the other newborn. We took our time ripping her apart, making sure that she felt just as much pain as possible. Her people had injured two of our own; our Alpha and our Beta and that was not something we took lightly.

As we turned to take care of the pieces I saw Leah lying on the ground next to something. Suddenly I remembered that Bella was on the field protecting us earlier. I rushed over to her afraid that she had been hurt. I hadn't felt it but then again; I had been so focused that I might not have. As I was approaching her I noticed that both Embry and Quil had phased. The fire was already started and vampire parts were being thrown on it. That's when I realized that we had three injured to care for.

Embry and Quil were helping Paul stand up and walk over to where Leah was. Jared and Seth had also phased and were standing by where Sam had fallen. They were trying to figure out how to move him from one spot to the other. Bella was lying next to Leah, were she had apparently collapsed, from what Leah told me. She was covered by a blue bubble and there were white lines extending from the ground, coiling around her foot and up her body to her neck. As I watched they became brighter until they finally disappeared. I quickly ran into the forest and phased, dressed and ran back to her side. Just as I reached her, she started to stir and then her eyes fluttered open.

She sat up very slowly and rubbed her eyes before looking around. As soon as she saw me she threw herself into my arms. She had her head buried in my neck and her arms wrapped around me in a death grip. She was crying and telling me to 'never scare her like that again or even think of leaving her.' I understood where she was coming from as I too had thought that I might loose her during the battle. I held her until she calmed down and then gently pulled back to look her over and make sure she was ok.

To my left Paul turned his head toward Embry who was talking with him. He let out a small groan of pain and Bella's head immediately snapped toward him. Pulling herself out of my embrace she walked toward him and then sat down next to him. She briefly talked to him before putting her hand on his arm. The pained look on his face immediately eased and he seemed to relax a bit. She looked up at him and he nodded ever so slightly.

She put her hand on his head and closed her eyes. A blue light surrounded her hand as well as Paul's head. The longer she sat there the brighter the blue became and the look of concentration on her face became more intense. After five minutes the blue light began to dim before disappearing into Bella's hand. She slowly opened her eyes and was pulled into a hug from Paul.

All of us were shocked, Paul never and I mean never showed emotion, yet here he was hugging Bella. He whispered something and her face broke into a smile. I wasn't overly jealous because I knew she was mine, but I was a little curious and a tiny bit jealous. As if she could sense what was going on she walked over to me and standing on her tip toes gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

She then continued on to where Sam still lay in wolf form. Normally if we get injured badly enough we get thrown out of the wolf self and into our human self. Sometimes though the wolf knows that it's not a pain that we, as a human, would be able to handle and doesn't allow us to phase back in order to protect us. This seemed to be the case as Sam was still whimpering and breathing rather shallow.

Bella immediately crossed to where his head was and sat down looking straight at him. She reached out, laid her hand on his head and closed her eyes. Just like last time a light enveloped her hand and spread to Sam's. He immediately stopped whimpering and his breathing got slightly better.

"Everyone can you please come over here." She called, "I can't heal him by myself so I'm going to need your help."

We all gathered around her as she asked and waited for instructions on what to do.

"I need everyone to form circle around us and grab each other's hands. I know you really don't want to guys but in order for this to work I need you to. Once you've formed the circle I want you to focus on making Sam better and send all those thoughts toward me. For those of you on either side of me I need you to focus on sending all of the energy around you to me. It helps if you close your eyes and think of the energy as a wave you're sending at me."

We all did as told and shortly thereafter I could feel something surrounding me. It then pulled away from me and connected to Bella. It was like the imprint bond but much weaker and temporary. Eventually she told us she was done and we all stayed still knowing that Sam had probably phased back. He told us it was all clear shortly after and then looked straight at me.

"We got her Sam." I answered his unasked question.

"We got her and she's dead." Bella's head whipped toward me.

"Who's dead?" There was some confusion and a bit of hope on her face.

"Victoria. We got her Bella and she's never coming back." I replied.

The next thing I knew I had an armful of crying Bella.

**AN: **What did Paul say to Bella? Is this a turning point for them? Please review and let me know what you thought! The reviews really do help me.


	27. Healing Hands BPOV

**Healing Hands (BPOV)**

**BPOV:** As I woke I couldn't help but feel slightly sore and very exhausted. Jacob was running toward me and Leah was lying next to me. I assumed she had taken up the guard position when I blacked out. I rubbed my eyes and looked around scared that something had happened to Jacob. As soon as I saw him, I launched myself at him and hugged him. I locked my arms around him and told him to never scare me like that or even think of leaving again.

I felt his arms tighten around me a bit as I breathed in his scent. He pulled back ever so slightly and started checking me for injuries. That's when I felt a sharp jolt of pain go through my shoulders and up into my head, this was followed by a groan of pain. I whipped my head to the right and saw Paul sitting on the grass with a look of pain on his face.

I walked over to him and put my hand on his arm and concentrated on taking away the pain. It must have worked because he seemed to relax a little.

"Sorry I couldn't shield you fast enough." I said soft enough so only he would hear. "Please let me help you now." At his slight nod I placed my hand on the side of his head and concentrated on healing him. I could feel the pull as my energy connected to his and went to work. The more I concentrated, the more connected our energy became and the faster he was healed. I felt when he was fully healed and slowly retracted my energy.

I opened my eyes and Paul immediately pulled me into a hug. To say I was shocked would be an understatement. I mean he was the most obvious about his dislike of me and now he was hugging me. He whispered in my ear "Thanks for that little sis," and I broke into a smile. Perhaps things between Paul and I were going in the right direction. Sensing that Jacob was a bit jealous I made my way over to him and gave him a quick kiss.

That's when I felt it, a giant crushing weight in the middle of my chest accompanied by sharp stabs of pain. Someone else in the pack was hurt but I'd been so caught up in healing Paul I hadn't noticed it. That must have been why I was sore when I came to. I looked around quickly and saw Sam, still in wolf form, lying on the ground to my right.

I realized he was having trouble breathing and rushed over to him. Laying my hand on his head I focused on making it easier to breath. His breathing evened out a bit but he was still badly injured. I needed to heal him but there was no way I could on my own. I needed my pack Sam needed me. I called them over and told them what they needed to do in order to help me. Once everyone was in place I felt Jacob and Paul stand on either side of me.

I closed my eyes and focused just like last time I could feel my energy, but this time it was different. I felt it pull away from me and briefly touch everyone in the circle before returning to me. Then waves of energy flowed into me, weaving in with my own. I concentrated on sending that energy to Sam in order to heal him. The energy continued to weave together and then flow around Sam healing as it went.

The second I was done I gently withdrew the energy from Sam before unweaving it and sending others energy back to them. I then retracted my own into myself. I waited for Sam's all clear before opening my eyes, he was back in human form and looking straight at Jacob.

"We got her Sam, we got her and she's dead" Jacob said.

My head whipped toward Jacob as a tiny amount of hope filled my heart. "Who's dead?"

"Victoria we got her and she's never coming back Bella." He replied

It took me a few seconds to process but then I launched myself at him crying in relief. He enveloped me in a hug and started rocking me. I couldn't stop crying, she was gone and I didn't have to worry anymore. I could feel Paul behind me giving me a hug as well. The rest of the pack minus Sam was also standing around us. I raised my head and kissed Jacob before saying "This calls for a bonfire celebration, tomorrow." The pack voiced their agreement and then we all headed for home. Sam was still a little sore so I made my way to him and told him that he could still phase as long as he went straight home and to bed. He laughed but shifted anyway and with Seth and Jared on either side disappeared into the woods.

Jake turned to me and I told him my truck was nearby. Miraculously I was able to find it and after handing the key to him I climbed inside. Jake got into the drivers seat and after turning the truck around, which was a miracle in of itself headed toward the main road. We road in silence but I could tell that Jake was bothered by something. After ten minutes I couldn't take it anymore so I decided to explain.

"Jake I'm really sorry rushing into the fight like that. I don't know exactly what happened I just had a feeling that I needed to be there. It was an all consuming panic that lead me straight to you and once there I had to help. I'm sorry if I scared you."

We had pulled into the driveway of my house at this point and Jake turned to me. "I can't say that I'm not mad because a part of me is. You shouldn't have been there and you definitely shouldn't have put yourself in danger like that. It scared the shit out of me when I saw you on that hill and it took everything in me not to run to you so I could protect you. That being said I'm also very glad that you were there, because if you weren't some if not all of us would have been hurt or killed."

"I've just never been as scared as I was when I saw you standing there or when you collapsed." The look of fear in his eyes as he said this tore at me and I realized just how close we had come to loosing eachother.

"Jake my dad is at your place and I don't have school tomorrow. Please stay here tonight."

He nodded his acceptance and we both went into the house. I quickly got ready for bed and returned to my room to find him waiting for me. I jumped into bed curled into his side and breathed in his scent. I could feel his hands stroking my back and running through my hair and it was making me tired. Just before I drifted off to sleep I felt him kiss the top of my head. "Night Jake, love you." I mumbled before sleep overtook me.

**AN: **Sorry it's been so long. I've been busy with work and trying to have a social life. Just felt the need to describe how things would feel for Bella while she's healing a pack member. Next chapter bonding and the bonfire.


	28. Morning Comfort

**AN:** Slight lemon in this chapter. It's my first time writing anything like this so please be gentle. Also as I am not having Bella and Jacob jump full throttle into a relationship it may be a bit before a full lemon. I go with what the muses bring me as well as where I want the story to go. Work has been eating my life so if I don't update for a while don't worry. I haven't abandoned the story. I just haven't been given the time to work on it. Last thing: I lost my beta so any mistakes are my own. Message me if you're interested in taking up that spot. NOW ENOUGH OF ME! ON WITH THE STORY!

**Morning Comfort**

**BPOV: **I woke slowly the next morning to an incredible feeling of warmth. I was snuggled back into Jacob's chest and one of his hands was rubbing my stomach very lightly. The other was under my pillow cradling my head. I was comfy, very comfy in fact, and didn't want to get up. I snuggled back into Jake and let out a contented sigh. Jake nuzzled his face into my neck and breathed deeply. I lifted my arm and wound it through his before tracing patterns on his arm.

I heard and felt the deep rumble come from his chest and couldn't help but gasp and stiffen ever so slightly. Jake nuzzling my neck again before kissing me lightly. I couldn't help but move myself further back into his warmth. I continued to trace patterns on his arm and the deep rumble I originally heard turned into a continious rumble. I wasn't sure what it was at first but then it hit me and I couldn't help but giggle. Jake playfully bit at my shoulder before covering it with a kiss. I turned in his arms and slowly opened my eyes.

The first thing I noticed was how bright it was and I blinked several times before I could focus. The second was how content and happy Jake looked. I was sure I looked content myself. I'd just had one of the most relaxing deep sleeps of my life. I woke up warm and comfortable with my boyfriend curled around me. And to top it off he was content enough that the rumbling sound was still present. I couldn't help but notice the similarity between the sound Jake was making and another sound I'd heard. I just had to ask.

"Jake are you... purring?"

"No."

"Well it sounds like purring to me. Only a lot deeper." Jake had a very serious look on his face

"Wolves do not purr... we... rumble."

"You are totally purring."

"No I'm not."

"You are..." My reply was cut off as Jake put his mouth over mine in a soft kiss.

I sighed and kissed back while shifting slightly closer. One of my hands went around Jake's neck and the other went to his hair. I pulled slightly and Jake shifted closer to me. The kiss became more intense when I felt Jake's tounge touch my lips. I opened my mouth and moaned when I felt Jake's tounge touch mine. It was a hesitant slide of his tounge against my own but at my moan Jake became bolder. Instead of tentitively touching my tounge he made it his goal to map out my mouth. I was doing my own exploring of Jake's mouth as well and our tounges were doing a tango. I couldn't help but moan again and suddenly Jake had rolled onto his back taking me with him.

I was lying on top of him half straddling him as he pulled back a bit. Where I forgot that I did need to breath Jake didn't, and he pulled back from the kiss. Both of us were breathing heavily and for a minute our breathing and my rapid heart beat were the only things I could hear. I pulled back a bit to look at Jake and noticed that his eyes almost black. I shifted so that I was more fully straddling Jake before lowering my head to kiss him again.

The second my lips met Jake's one hand came up and wound through my hair holding him to me. The other cupped my face for a moment before trailing down my neck and to my back. He fingers followed my spine to my hip and then back up. One of my hands had gone to his shoulder when I leaned in for the kiss the other had gone to the nape of his neck and started playing with his hair. I allowed myself to sink into Jake a bit and began learning his body as well.

I started by trailing my fingers down his neck before taking both hands and following his broad shoulders. I then ran down his arms before coming back up and feeling my way across the part of his chest I wasn't occupying. Then down his sides and over part of his abs feeling his muscles contract underneath my hands. One of my hands stayed at his hip while the other went back to his hair. By this time breathing was becoming a necessity so I pulled back. The second my lips left Jake's I started gasping for air. His lips found the side of my neck and he began raining small kisses down the side of my neck before stopping at the spot behind my ear.

He kissed me and then nuzzled at my ear before taking the lobe in his mouth and gently biting down. The feeling was so exquisite I couldn't help the moan that escaped me or the bucking of my hips down onto Jake. The second I did so I tensed as all the memories of the times Edward pulled away claiming that we couldn't continue because it wasn't safe crashed into me. I knew Jake was different but after being rejected so many times it was hard not to expect it. Jake easily rolled to the side and pulled back a bit. I bit my lip and held back the tears I could feel pricking the back of my eyes.

What I wasn't expecting was for him to roll over and place both arms on either side of me to hold his weight. I also didn't expect him to go back to nuzzling at my ear or start kissing the hollow where my neck and shoulder met. I tried so hard not to, but I could feel a few tears make there way down my face. Jake must have felt or smelled them because he immediately stopped and pulled back.

"Bella are you ok?" He asked concern heavy in his voice and reflected in his eyes.

"I'm fine Jake, I'm a little overwhelmed but these are happy tears." I responded reaching up to put my hand on his cheek.

He leaned into my touch, a smile began to form and then I heard the same low rumbling sound I had heard earlier.'

"You're purring again."

Jake rolled his eyes before looking at me "Are you sure you're ok? With the situation and everything going on? I mean I don't want you to feel pressured or anything."

Instead of answering him with words I grabbed the back of his neck with my other hand and pulled him down to me for a deep kiss. The passion he responded with was amazing and I got lost in the kiss. My hands again began to wander this time across his shoulders and down his back before skimming up his sides. I repeated the same path going a little lower than before and then returned to his neck. He pulled back from the kiss and immediately began kissing and nuzzling at the hollow of my neck. It felt amazing and for the second time I bucked my hips. Unlike before I wasn't as high up as I had been and when I bucked I came in contact with Jake's hardened member.

I stilled for a minute not sure of what reaction I was going to get and then moaned loudly when Jake rocked his hips into mine. I felt heat begin to pool in my stomach and everything in my body started to tingle. I pulled Jake back up to me for another kiss and let one of my hands skim down his back. I could feel his muscles tense and release under his skin as I did so. I put my arm around his waist and pulled down ever so slightly before running my fingers under the waistband of his shorts. I brought my hands back up and put my legs around his waist, bucking up yet again when he kissed the sensitive spot behind my ear.

He rolled his hips back down into mine and this time his dick came into direct contact with my heated core. I meweled and felt the heat in my belly grow. I started raining kisses down the side of Jake's neck as well and was rewarded with a moan. Feeling a bit bolder I started kissing and nuzzling the hollow of his shoulder like he had done to me earlier. A low rumble and another bucking of his hips was the response. He moved to the other side of my neck and began giving it the same treatment as the other side. As he hit the area behind my ear it felt like a coil was tightening inside me ready to snap loose. I couldn't help but continuously buck up into Jake.

I was running my hands through his hair and down his back using my nails as I did so. Jake let out a low growl as I did so and hell be damned if it wasn't the sexiest thing I'd ever heard. Jake rocked into me harder when I did it so I continued using more pressure each time. I was moaning and cursing and almost crying at the sensations. His dick hitting my heated core, the feeling of his lips on my neck, and his hands running down my sides were almost more than I could bear. The heat was coiled so tight in my belly I was afraid I would explode. I was balance on a thin blade close to something wonderful but not there yet.

"Jake I'm so close but I need you to come with me." He pulled back slighly and locked pitch black eyes with my own for a brief moment before he crashed his lips into mine.

The kiss was any thing but gentle and the pace he was thrusting at quickened. I tightened my legs around him and met him thrust for thrust, going higher and higher each time. Jake pulled back from the kiss and burried his nose in the hollow of my shoulder. His thrusting and mine had become erratic and I knew I was close.

"Jake I'm almost there... please.. I need... " and then I lost all cohearant thought when I felt him bit down at the base of my throat. There was a brief pain and then the world around me exploded. I yelled Jake's name and found myself falling through clouds and colors and the only thing I could feel was unadultured, pure bliss. I could still feel him thrusting faster and more erratic than before. Then I heard him chanting my name and felt him nuzzle my neck before nipping at my earlobe. The feeling sent me over the edge again and this time Jake stiffened and after three more hard thrusts his whole body went relaxed.

He quickly rolled to his side and pulled me with him. I cuddled into his side completely content and very very tired. I opened my eyes slowly and looked at him.

"I'm so glad I didn't have to go to school today."

He laughed before replying "I'm glad you're dad is gone until tonight. Being shot isn't really my idea of a good day."

I laughed as well before cuddling back into his side. He burried his head in my hair and breathed deeply. I burrowed even deeper into his warmth and gave into the plesant feeling of numb exhaustion. The last thing I heard before I feel asleep Jake's whispered " I love you Bella, thank you so much." He buried his face in my hair and I was lulled to sleep by the sound of his heartbeat and the deep growly purr of his wolf.

**AN:** So how'd I do? Did you like it? Please review and I promise I won't make you wait near as long for the next chapter!


End file.
